Stars Hollow Trivia
by Jmaka
Summary: A town event. A friendly wager turns everything on its ear. Set near the end of Season Four, after Nicole, no Jason before Luke can see her face episode.
1. Small Town Charm

Ok, this has been rattling around in my head so I decided to write it down.

This is an adult story (eventually) with adult language (not much) and situations so no kiddies please!

First chapter is a little short but others will get longer (but not too long).

Please review. I already have a good part of chapter two written but I am not sure if anyone will like it.

Setting: Season 4 after Nicole, no Jason, and the Inn is not open yet.

* * *

Small Town Charm

Lorelai walked down the street breathing in the fresh spring air. She loved this time of the morning. She walked past Taylor's soda shop. Yes, the sun was shining, the birds were singing….

"Taylor, I swear one day I am gonna kill you," Luke declared literally erupting from the shop.

….and the townsfolk were fighting. Yep, another glorious day. Lorelai stopped to watch.

"Luke, you don't have to display anything," Taylor argued following him out. "Just participate. As part of the town's business community, it is your duty to do this."

"Taylor, I didn't even go to the crazy town meeting where you proposed this harebrained stunt. I have never participated in these things. What makes you think I am going to now?" He noticed Lorelai standing off to the side watching the argument with a slight smile on her face. Her smile got bigger when she realized he was looking at her.

"Nothing like a town rant first thing in the morning," she interjected with a grin.

"Don't," Luke warned her, knowing her stance on town events.

Lorelai knew exactly what he was ranting about. She had attended the town meeting where Taylor proposed having a Stars Hollow Trivia contest. The meeting attendees unanimously agreed it might be fun and Taylor quickly defined the contest. He had compiled a list of questions ranging from legend to actual history, current events and past happenings and events in the town. Whoever had the highest score would win. Taylor proposed silly prizes like free ice cream for a month or the keys to the city but he emphasized it would come down to bragging rights by one person in the town.

Certain establishments in the town would be "testing centers" where people could spend time taking the test. Luke's being one of the more popular places was immediately suggested. Even though most of the town were dead certain that Luke would not want his place of business used for a town event, Taylor had been sure he could convince him.

Taylor was wrong.

"I can't believe you thought I would go along with this," Luke ranted at Lorelai as he made his way back to the diner. She trailed after him. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Well," Lorelai admitted, "one, it's always fun to see you and Taylor go at it. I could sell tickets. Two, your rants are legendary. Sometimes you outdo yourself. I try to predict how high your blood pressure goes when you are screaming at Taylor. It reminds me of those things that pop out of turkeys when they are done."

"Your concern for my health is touching," he said sarcastically. They entered the diner and Lorelai sat at the counter as Luke rounded it. He grabbed a mug, slammed it down and filled it with coffee before she could say a word.

"What no lecture on coffee intake today?" Lorelai asked.

"Hell, if you are gonna watch me rant myself into an aneurysm, I am gonna take you down with me by feeding you coffee. Then we'll be even," Luke declared.

"Sometimes you can be so dark," Lorelai quipped. "I like it."

"Thank you."

Lorelai sipped her coffee. "Are you sure you don't want to do this?" she asked.

Luke leaned over the counter until he was at eye level. "Have I ever participated in one of this town's crazy events?" The full force of Luke's eyes unnerved Lorelai.

"Well, no," Lorelai admitted, then perked up. "Okay so you don't allow people to take the test here. Will you at least participate? Flex that mighty brain and show people how smart you are?"

"Answering questions about this crazy town, its history and the stupid legends hardly proves me to be smart," Luke disagreed. "It's useless trivia."

"Fine, so you're not a font of useless trivia. You're not a veritable cultural wasteland of unnecessary information," Lorelai chided. "But it wouldn't hurt you to break out of your hermit hole and actually have some fun."

"I have fun," Luke pointed out. "Just because I don't parade around with the townspeople does not mean I am dull. I can have fun by myself or in smaller groups."

"Okay, fun by yourself--dirty!" Lorelai said laughingly then conceded. "If you want to be like the Unabomber, go right ahead. I won't stop you. You go ahead, distance yourself from everyone in the town."

Luke threw up his hands. "I don't want all those people in here. Most of them aren't going to order anything so they'll just take up all my tables."

"Fine," Lorelai soothed him. "You don't have to offer your diner as a testing site. We have K.C.'s and Weston's."

Luke snorted and turned away as Miss Patty entered the diner. She sashayed up to the counter and observed Luke slamming things around behind the counter. She sat down next to Lorelai.

"I told Taylor he'd refuse," Miss Patty sighed shaking her head. "Maybe if you talked to him…"

"He already shot me down," Lorelai confirmed. "But I am trying to get him to at least take the test for fun."

"Oh Luke," Miss Patty pleaded. "You have to at least do that."

"Sorry, Patty," Luke replied as he walked over and gave her a menu. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Well," Miss Patty shrugged. "We won't make you do it if you don't want to." She gazed at Lorelai who had half her attention on her coffee, the other half on Luke. "You'll be there at K.C.'s on Saturday won't you Lorelai? And maybe bring Rory?"

"I'll be there but Rory probably won't be coming home this weekend. You know how it is with finals coming up in a month," Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry she won't make it," Patty said sadly. "But I'm glad you'll be there. Since Rory has been at school and you've been working to get the Inn together, we hardly see you anymore. It's like you've become a hermit."

Lorelai nearly spit out her coffee hearing Patty call her a hermit. She had just called Luke the same thing not five minutes earlier. She glanced at Luke and seeing him smirk, knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"I know I haven't been out much lately but I've been busy." Lorelai stared right into Luke's eyes as she stated, "But you can count on me, I'll be there."

"Good, good," Patty nodded, noticing the look between Luke and Lorelai and wondered about it. "I'll think you'll have a good time."

Lorelai continued to stare into Luke's eyes, almost daring him to show up Saturday. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

tbc


	2. A Friendly Wager

Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Even though we haven't gotten to the adult parts (dirty) yet, I am still keeping this rating high so no innocent person gets hooked into the story and I end up responsible for teaching the facts of life to folks I've never met.

This chapter is a little longer. Yes for those who asked, I did actually compile trivia questions and used a couple in this chapter. Man, research! What was I thinking writing this?

Anyway, enjoy, please review. I like reading them!

A Friendly Wager

Lorelai was surprised at how packed K.C.'s was. Miss Patty had certainly gotten the word out. Most of the town regulars were there having a good time. She spied Miss Patty, Babette and Morey sitting at a table. She joined them.

"Nice turnout," Lorelai observed as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's nice to get out and socialize, dear," Miss Patty agreed. "We don't do it often enough."

Lorelai refrained from commenting. She knew she was sitting with the two main town gossips. Almost all information came from these two and she was pretty sure that all they did was socialize.

"So Lorelai, doll, ya gonna take the test?" Babette asked.

"Of course!" she said brightly. "I may not beat out you two but I think I'll score pretty high. I'm hoping to beat out Kirk at least."

"Oh, I don't know, Sugah," Babette disagreed. "Kirk knows a lot about this town. Don't let his looks deceive you."

"Hmmmm," Lorelai reconsidered. "Okay, maybe not Kirk, then." She glanced around and spotted Luke walking in and heading to the bar. "Luke!" Lorelai told them. "I bet I can beat out Luke!"

"He said he wouldn't participate," Miss Patty said as she watched Luke order a beer then she looked sideways at Lorelai. She was sure Lorelai's comments the other day had somehow managed to get him to the bar. "Maybe you can convince him before Taylor arrives with the tests."

"Hey, I'll give it a shot," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai got up and joined Luke at the bar. She signaled to the bartender and he brought her a beer.

"Hey," she greeted Luke "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why is that?" Luke countered. "I told you I go out and have fun. I just decided to come watch the current train wreck that Taylor has planned."

Lorelai cocked her head to one side. "Uh-huh. Ha! I knew you'd show up here tonight! I talked you into it!"

"You did not talk me into it," Luke argued. "You tried bullying me to come then practically declared that if I didn't I would be the town hermit and forever ostracized. Like I care." He sipped his beer.

"And yet, here you are. Hmmm, maybe you do listen to me." she returned good-naturedly.

Luke did not reply. He had to admit that he did listen to her and take her advice but he didn't want to reveal that to her. She had too much control over him as it was.

"So, you gonna take the test?" she asked.

"No." Luke gestured to the bartender to set him up with a shot.

"C'mon, Luke," Lorelai urged him. As the bartender poured the tequila shot, she indicated that she wanted one too. The bartender put the salt shaker and a bowl of lemon wedges nearby.

"I don't do town events," he declared. He licked his wrist, shook some salt onto it, licked the salt then downed the shot. As he reached for a piece of lemon, he saw Lorelai toss back her shot in the same manner. She motioned to the bartender to set them up again and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Loosen up a little," Lorelai wheedled. The bartender brought them both another round of beer and shots. "It might be fun!"

"Taylor Doose come up with something fun?" Luke snorted. "Your idea of fun is pretty strange. Here." He raised his shot and she did the same. "Cheers." They downed the shots together.

"Fine," she conceded after a moment, "but maybe you could just unbend for once. Suck it up, do your civic duty for once." Her tone was slightly irritated. The tequila was making her bold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked. The bartender approached again, but he waved him away. He needed to pace himself. "What are you after here?"

"I want you to play so I can beat you," Lorelai confessed.

"No way," Luke snorted again. "I am not doing it."

"Aww, be man, grow a pair," Lorelai said a little tipsy. "I bet I can kick your ass."

Luke actually laughed at her. The alcohol was giving him a reckless buzz. "You wish."

"Care to make it interesting?" Lorelai challenged him.

"What a side bet between you and me?" Luke asked. "You wanna bet money on it?"

"Oh ye of stale, limiting opportunities," Lorelai teasingly mocked him. "Think bigger, bolder. Go crazy!" Lorelai saw him pondering her words and got excited. "The possibilities are limitless! Ooh when you lost you would have to do all the fix-it jobs around my house for a month! Or attend town meetings for a year!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious. Luke was having a hard time keeping up with her chattering. The tequila and the beer had definitely caused him to lower his guard. He found her smiles and hair flips captivating. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he caved; he found his resolve weakening as he stared into her mischievous eyes. Suddenly her last statement sunk into his brain.

"Wait a minute," Luke protested. "If we do this, there should be a time limit." He was not going to attend town meetings for a year. He eyed Lorelai suspiciously. "You'd keep changing your mind about what you wanted anyway. You wouldn't stand firm on the terms."

"I most certainly would!" Lorelai huffed in indignation. She met his knowing gaze and said sheepishly, "Okay, maybe not. We could write our wagers and put them in sealed envelopes! Let's do that now!"

Luke looked at her confused. "Where in the heck are you gonna get envelopes in a bar?"

Lorelai rummaged in her purse and whipped out envelopes. Luke shook his head in disbelief. The junk she carried in her purse. She got two sheets of paper from the bartender and passed one to Luke.

"Where is the pen you take your orders with? Use that," Lorelai prompted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't carry that pen with me," Luke groused at her. Lorelai fished out another pen from her purse and handed it to him. She watched Luke pause, pen poised over the paper, trying to come up with a suitable wager.

"Ask for the moon and the stars bucko. Doesn't matter cuz you are going down," Lorelai predicted. "Down, downtown, lowdown, so down…" she trailed off running out of words.

"You so cannot pull off the trash talk," Luke told her.

"I can so!" Lorelai declared.

"Whatever," Luke shook his head then remembered what they had been talking about. "Time limit. I am not doing some crazy stunt for months on end just for your amusement."

"One month," Lorelai decided. "Deal?"

"Deal," Luke agreed. Lorelai held out her hand. Luke stared at it then looked at her before grabbing her hand and giving it one firm shake.

"Let's drink on it! One more," Lorelai coaxed him. She leaned over and nudged him.

"Fine," Luke agreed even though he was already feeling pretty good with what he already had in the short time he had been there.

The bartender set them up again. As they downed their shots and finished off their beer, Taylor walked in with a large envelope.

"Ooh, it's almost time!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly. The tequila was giving her a warm glow. "We need to write down our wagers!" She chewed the end of her pen for a moment and looked over at Luke. "For the next thirty days, Lucas Danes…" she said aloud as she was writing. She gave him an evil grin and finished writing in silence.

Luke watched her as she was writing. She had cupped her hand around the paper so he couldn't see what she wrote. She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it in the envelope and sealed it then wrote her name on it. She gave him a dazzling smile, one that made him unconsciously tighten his grip on his beer.

"C'mon," she urged him. "Write something, anything! This is your big chance!" she told him then got cocky, "Doesn't matter cuz you're not gonna win!" She gave him another brilliant smile that made his head spin.

Luke, mesmerized by her killer smile, didn't think; he just wrote down the first thing that popped into his head. As he began writing, Lorelai craned her neck like she was peeking. He copied her method of hiding what he was writing. He quickly finished and stuffed his wager in his envelope without thinking about it. He sealed the envelope and wrote his name on it.

"What do we do with them?" he asked slowly. Yep, with the tequila and the beer he was feeling pretty good. He gave Lorelai a lazy smile.

"I'll keep 'em!" Lorelai declared. She grinned back at him. She was having fun and was glad he was there. She grabbed Luke's envelope and put them both back in her purse as Taylor walked up to them.

"Hello, Lorelai," he nodded at her then gave another nod. "Luke. Lorelai, do you want to take the test now?" He had noticed that both Luke and Lorelai seemed a little drunk. "You may want to have your wits about you. This test isn't easy."

"We'll be fine," Lorelai proclaimed. "Give us the tests."

"Luke, you're taking the test?" Taylor eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well—"

"Shut up Taylor and give me the test before I change my mind," Luke growled at him. He growled at Taylor as a matter of principle.

Taylor handed them both a test. "Good luck," he said and walked away.

"No peeking," Lorelai waggled a finger at him.

Luke just gave her a look. He motioned to the bartender to set them up for another round while they both started on the test.

"Wow," Lorelai commented, sipping her beer, "some of these questions are really easy and some of them…Name the first family that founded Stars Hollow? Is Taylor kidding?"

"There are some easy ones," Luke glanced over the test.

"What business occupied the spot before Luke's Diner?" Lorelai asked. "Well, duh."

"Remind me to yell at Taylor for putting my business in this stupid test," Luke said tossing back another shot.

"Name the manufacturer and product that Stars Hollow is noted for?" Lorelai boggled at the difficulty of the question.

After about fifteen minutes they both finished their tests. As they did so, Taylor glided up and quickly snatched them away. "No comparing answers," Taylor warned. "We'll be announcing the results at the next town meeting," he told them.

"Oh, joy," Luke deadpanned. Lorelai giggled.

"One more drink!" Lorelai declared. She leaned up against Luke. "C'mon, one more."

As the bartender set them up yet again, Luke said, "Last one." He was feeling a little fuzzy and was enjoying the fact that Lorelai was leaning up against him a little too much.

"Spoilsport," Lorelai pouted.

Once they downed their last shots and finished off their beers, Luke vaguely remembered that he was opening the diner in the morning.

"I have to go," Luke said and stood up. He hung onto the bar to keep himself steady.

Lorelai's lower lip made an appearance as she wordlessly pouted at him again. She got to her feet as well and immediately pitched backward. Luke threw out his arm and pulled her against him, steadying her.

"I think we've both had enough," he said looking down at her.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, each quietly wondering what the other was thinking. It had the effect of a splash of cold water, but Luke didn't let her go.

"You didn't drive did you?" Luke asked.

"No, I walked here. And I think I can crawl back," Lorelai bobbed her head as if agreeing with her own words.

"I'll walk you home," Luke offered. Lorelai looked at him strangely. "Just to make sure you make it."

"Who's gonna make sure you make it back to the diner?" Lorelai wondered.

"Don't worry, I know how to crawl too," Luke assured her.

They looked at each other and started laughing and headed towards the door.

"Look at that," Miss Patty nudged Babette. They watched Luke and Lorelai stagger out of the bar, leaning against each other. "Do you think…?"

"Nah, they're too drunk," Babette said regretfully. "But it's nice to dream."

As they walked outside the cool evening air caused them to sober up a bit.

"We can do this," Lorelai giggled but the distance to her house seemed very far.

"Or die trying," Luke laughed.

A car glided smoothly to the curb in front of where they were standing. After a moment, Kirk got out.

"Need a ride?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk?" Lorelai blinked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I sometimes offer my services as town designated driver," Kirk explained in a no-nonsense voice. "I noticed both you and Luke appear to be a trifle unsteady on your feet probably from imbibing too much alcohol."

"We have not!" Lorelai said indignantly swaying and coming up against Luke once again. "We're fine! We just finished taking the trivia test!" Lorelai announced, as if taking the test proved they were sober.

"Oh," Kirk shook his head, "not the best venue for taking the test. You should have taken it at Weston's like I did earlier in the week. There is no way you could beat me." Kirk prided himself on winning the dance contest every year and this was no different.

"I'm not going to beat you, Kirk," Lorelai admitted, "But I'm going to beat Luke! We bet on it and everything!"

"Really? What did you bet?" Kirk asked, intrigued.

"You'll find out after I win," Lorelai answered smugly.

"Kirk, we don't care about beating you, we don't care about the bet, we care about getting home," Luke piped up. In the short time they had been standing there, he decided he couldn't walk Lorelai home and make it home himself. "Are you going to take us?"

"Get in," Kirk said as he got back behind the wheel.

Luke stumbled over to the rear passenger door and opened it. He waited for Lorelai to get in and slide over before getting in himself.

"Such a gentleman," Lorelai laughed.

"Don't get used to it," Luke returned, half laughing himself.

They both relaxed into the seat as Kirk drove away. In a few minutes, they were pulling up to Lorelai's house.

"Gilmore residence," Kirk announced. He picked up a clipboard and began writing on a sheet, like a cab driver logging his time.

Luke blinked in surprise at how fast they had arrived at Lorelai's house. He looked over at her, she had her eyes closed. Not sure if he could walk around the car and open her door and sure that Kirk wasn't going to do it, he leaned across her and opened it himself. As he moved back he noticed her eyes had opened and she was staring at him. He froze, their faces just inches apart.

"You're home," he said in a quiet voice.

Lorelai didn't speak. She had gotten lost in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"Meter's running," Kirk hadn't looked up. Luke moved back.

"Thanks, Luke for…well thanks," Lorelai smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." She got out of the car and shut the door. Luke watched her carefully walk up her steps and let herself into the house.

"So Luke, care to make another wager on the test?" Kirk asked.

Luke did not reply. He slumped back into the seat and closed his eyes.

tbc


	3. And the Winner Is

Okay is it wrong of me to enjoy writing this so much? Thanks to all for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I think I must insist on reviews! LOL

And the Winner is….

Lorelai gingerly walked into the diner, rubbing her temples and squinting at the light. After slowly looking around, she staggered over to a table and sat down. She immediately put her head down on the table. The cool surface felt good on her forehead.

"Coffee?" a voice softly asked.

"Ugh, not so loud," Lorelai whined. She picked her head up and stared at Luke. He carefully placed a coffee cup on the table and filled it. Lorelai noticed he looked a little worse for wear this morning too.

"I love you," Lorelai sighed as she picked up the cup and drank deeply. She felt better almost immediately.

"What?" Luke asked in surprise, ignoring the sudden jolt to his brain, his heart and his stomach at hearing those words from her. Then he realized she was speaking to the cup of coffee.

Lorelai continued drinking the coffee until she emptied the cup. She held it up for a refill and Luke complied. "You are my hero," she cooed gratefully. "An out-and-out Coffee god."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Pancakes coming up," he said and walked away. He knew she would want her special hangover food.

"A Pancake god too!" she called after him then stopped as her head gave a sickening throb. She put her head down on the table again.

The bell chimed cheerily as someone entered the diner. Lorelai let out a low whine, sure the bell's main purpose in life was to make her head explode.

"Hey Sugah," Babette's raspy voice grated on her nerves, "that was some night last night huh?"

"Uh-huh." It was all Lorelai could manage. She kept her head on the table.

"Hell of a test," Babette observed.

"Yeah," Lorelai mumbled then picked her head up and looked around. Where was Luke with those pancakes?

"I can't believe you convinced Luke to take it," Babette continued.

"It took some arm twisting but he finally gave in," Lorelai sighed. She saw Luke come out of the kitchen with the pancakes. Thank god, she thought.

"Kirk said that you two made a bet based on the results," she said trying to get the inside story.

Lorelai didn't reply. Her attention was on Luke and the life-saving breakfast he was carrying. She smiled as he came closer.

"Lorelai?" Babette questioned then decided to be more direct. "Tell me about the bet!"

"The bet?" Lorelai finally focused on what Babette was saying. "What about the bet?"

"Bet?" Luke echoed as he set the plate down.

"Yeah, last night," Lorelai explained. "Kirk spilled the beans about our side bet."

Luke stood for a minute trying to remember the finer details of last night. "You mean that really did happen?"

Lorelai swallowed a bit of pancake. "Of course it did. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah," Luke's brow furrowed, remembering. Then he looked panicked. "You still have the envelopes?"

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai said noticing his sudden distress. "You scared about what you're gonna have to do when you lose?"

Luke stared at her for a long moment, thinking. Lorelai always took part in town events. She loved this town. She was involved in the town more so than he. Granted she wasn't born here but she knew everyone, everybody. There was no way…. He derived some comfort from that but he still had to contend with holding up his end of the bet.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've gone to great lengths to choose the most humiliating stunt designed to make a fool out of me," Luke said, trying to act normally.

"I did my best," Lorelai teased him. "I'm going to erect the stands right outside the diner so every can watch."

"Well the town meeting's coming up in a few days," Babette interjected. "I'm sure most of the town knows about your bet by now. There's no escaping it."

Luke shut his eyes and prayed that for once—once!—Lorelai had show mercy, shown some common sense; otherwise he was a dead man.

* * *

"Okay, people, next order of business," Taylor read from his notes. "A petition to refurbish our town square awnings has been proposed by a local merchant."

"Local merchant?" Babette piped up. "Taylor everyone knows you're the merchant that proposed this. What are you trying to pull?"

"I think the awnings are just fine," Miss Patty interjected. "They are all so colorful. They make the town look so festive."

"They make the town look like a carnival," Taylor cut in. "All those different colors clashing together. They're an assault on the tourists' eyes and are driving away business."

"I suppose you have proof of this?" Gypsy called from the back.

"Well not proof necessarily," Taylor admitted.

"Taylor, cut to the chase," Lorelai called from the back. "Why are you proposing this?"

"Well, I am redoing the awnings for the soda shop and the colors are very nice and I think everyone having the same color awnings will pull the look of the town together and make it more attractive to tourism," Taylor explained.

"In other words," Lorelai said, clarifying Taylor's position, "everyone has to pick your colors and no one else has any say." She was sorry Luke wasn't here for this. The rant this would have inspired would have put all his other rants to shame.

"I didn't say that, exactly," Taylor protested weakly, "…yet."

Miss Patty took matters into her own hands. She stood up and elbowed Taylor away from the podium. "All those in favor?" she called out.

Only Taylor and Kirk raised their hands.

"Kirk you don't even own a business," Miss Patty pointed out.

Kirk's eyes shifted back and forth between Miss Patty and Taylor. "I know, but I always want to stay on Taylor's good side."

"All opposed?" Everyone else put up their hands. Lorelai raised both.

Miss Patty grabbed the gavel and banged it. "Motion denied." She handed the gavel back to Taylor. "That's it for your agenda, Taylor. Announce the results. That's what we're all waiting for."

"Alright," Taylor said snippily. "Last order of business: I have the results of our town trivia contest. I am pleased to say that a lot of you scored very well. It does my heart good to see how our town's history has been instilled—"

"Get on with it, Taylor," Babette interrupted.

"Fine," Taylor said slightly miffed. "The winner of the Stars Hollow Trivia Contest and the winner of a year's supply of ice cream, up to one hundred dollars..."

"Cheapskate," Gypsy called out.

"…and the keys to the city, not to mention bragging rights as being the most knowledgeable person on Stars Hollow history is…" Taylor voice was building up to a crescendo as he paused for dramatic effect.

"Just tell us already!" Lorelai shouted.

"Kirk!" Taylor finished with a flourish.

"Yes!" Kirk erupted from his seat and started doing a weird hopping dance from side to side. He turned to face the townspeople. "In your face!" He pointed at each person in the front row and continued down the line. "In your face! In your face!"

"What about the rest of us?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have a list in order of scoring for everyone who participated and I will be posting it after the meeting," Taylor explained. "Thank you all for participating. We're adjourned."

Taylor immediately took a sheet of paper and tacked it up on the bulletin board near the door. Everyone crowded around it. Lorelai slowly made her way over to the board.

"Moment of truth, Sugah," Babette said.

"I'm not worried," Lorelai replied smugly.

The crowd thinned out and Lorelai finally made it up to the list with Babette close behind. She ran her finger down the list.

"Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette, hey you got the bronze, Morey, Mrs. Gleason, Mrs. Kim, Luke, Lane, Andrew, Bootsy, Lorelai…." Lorelai read aloud. She stopped and read through the list again the truth slowly sinking in. "He beat me," she said in disbelief.

"Too bad, doll," Babette commiserated. "You gonna go to the diner and tell him?"

Lorelai wasn't listening to her. She never considered that Luke might do better on the test than she would. All that gloating she had done and now she was going to have to eat crow. For the first time she wondered what Luke had wagered. She realized she was going to find out and soon.

"Looks like a bunch of people are heading over there now," Babette observed.

Lorelai saw that people were filing into Luke's.

"I guess I should get it over with," Lorelai agreed as they walked out of the studio.

"Oh, I'll catch up to ya, hon," Babette told her. "I gotta check with Patty on somethin'."

Lorelai nodded and continued on. Taylor had called the meeting a little earlier than usual so it was still light out. The diner was busy and Lorelai could see Cesar come out of the kitchen to deliver some plates and Luke taking orders. Lorelai paused at the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

After a quick cursory glance around, she decided she would sit at the counter. She sat a few stools down from Kirk at the end right near the curtain to the back. Kirk was busily eating some pie with ice cream on it, probably celebrating his big win. Lorelai shook her head. Kirk really had no life.

Finally Luke came over to her. He seemed almost reluctant to approach her and Lorelai for the life of her could not figure out why. He had won, hadn't he?

"Okay," Luke said resignedly, pouring her a cup of coffee. "Let's get it over with. Let's see the envelopes."

Lorelai pulled both envelopes out of her purse and laid them side by side on the counter. Before she could even speak, Luke had picked up the envelope with her name on it.

"I swear, Lorelai, this had better not be one of your usual harebrained suggestions," Luke ranted. "I will not go to town meetings for the rest of my life," he warned her as he ripped open the envelope. "I will not be Taylor's best friend, or Kirk's." He pulled out the paper and got in one last comment, "and I will not allow myself to be pressed into total indentured servitude repairing your house."

"You won't have to do any of that," she said sheepishly. She realized he still thought he had lost. No one had told him.

"For the next thirty days, Lucas Danes, and stop calling me Lucas," he directed an aside at her, "has to serve me coffee whenever I want it, 24/7." Luke's eyes widened.

"Ah, Luke…" Lorelai began awkwardly.

"Oh my god," he said hollowly. "You'll put me out of business."

"Actually..."

"I'll never get any sleep; you'll be here all hours of the day and night."

"You don't have to do that because…."

"I'll have to buy one of those huge institutional-sized coffee urns that you can practically swim in," he continued on in a shocked tone.

"Luke, you don't have to buy….wow you would really do that?" Lorelai asked, momentarily sidetracked by the thought of swimming in coffee. She shook her head. "Luke," she said forcefully. "You don't have to do any of that. You won."

"What?" he snapped out of his gloomy reverie and focused on her.

"You won," she repeated.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"'Fraid not," she replied feebly.

"How is that possible?" he asked her, his voice rising. "You know everything about this stupid town!"

"You beat me on the test." She let out a resigned sigh and shrugged, "Let's see what I have to do for the next month."

As she reached for the remaining envelope, Luke deftly retrieved the envelope himself.

"Aren't you going to let me read it?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"Ah, I'll read it to you," he said quickly. He stared at the envelope and then Lorelai. She was watching him curiously. She picked up her coffee, took a sip then waited expectantly.

He seemed to dawdle while opening the envelope, casting his eyes around the diner.

"Is there a problem?' she asked picking up her coffee again and taking another sip.

Luke's eyes finally focused back on her. Suddenly he was decisive, pulling out the paper and reading it.

"For the next thirty days, Lorelai Gilmore has to completely abstain from coffee," he stated nervously.

"Wow!" Kirk said.

"Let me see that!" Lorelai reached for the paper but Luke held it outside of her reach.

"That's what is says," he said a little too loudly. He quickly put the paper back in the envelope and stuffed it in his back pocket.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed as she stated at him. She hadn't really heard what he said; his behavior clearly indicated he had written something else and that he didn't want her to see it.

"Fine," she conceded grumpily. "Whatever you say. How 'bout a burger? And a donut to tide me over until it's ready?"

"Sure," Luke said.

As he turned around to get a plate for the donut, Cesar walked by. "Heads up!"

Luke backed up towards the counter as Cesar walked through and Lorelai noticed the envelope sticking out of his back pocket. When Luke had stuffed it in his pocket, the hem of his flannel shirt had caught on the envelope and it was sticking up. It would be so easy for Lorelai to lift it without Luke knowing.

Quickly Lorelai grasped the edge and as Luke moved away to get the plate, she had the envelope in her hand. She swiftly placed it against her thigh under the counter and out of sight as Luke turned around with the plate and put a donut on it.

"Burger will be right up," Luke told her walking towards the kitchen.

At that moment her cell phone rang and Luke turned around. "Outside," he ordered.

Lorelai reached into her purse with one hand and managed to turn away and walk to the door without Luke knowing she had the envelope. Perfect, she thought. I wanted to read this before Luke realized it was gone.

Lorelai flipped open the phone as she stepped outside.

"Hey Mom," Rory said. "How's it going?"

"Oh, okay," she replied.

"You don't sound too happy," Rory commented. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Lorelai said. "I'm just bummed that I didn't beat Luke in the trivia contest."

"You're kidding me," Rory said in surprise. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Lorelai pouted. "But you know what's even stranger? Luke is being all weird about the bet. He wouldn't let me read what he wrote and I swear he made up his wager at the last minute."

"Hmmm," Rory speculated. "I wonder what he originally wagered."

"Well," Lorelai said triumphantly, "I managed to get his envelope away from him without his knowing, so you and I are about to find out what Luke bet."

"Cool," Rory said eagerly. "Read it."

Lorelai held the phone between her ear and her shoulder and she opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

Lorelai cleared her throat planning to enunciate the words in a funny voice. "For the next thirty n..." her voice trailed off as she skimmed through the rest of the words.

"Mom?" Rory's voice sounded confused but Lorelai didn't hear her. She gaped at the words and automatically disconnected the call. The words burned their way into her brain.

There written in Luke's handwriting was the following:

For the next thirty nights Lorelai Gilmore has to spend her time in bed with me.

* * *

Luke headed to the kitchen to start Lorelai's burger. He slapped the burger on the griddle and dressed the bun with her usual condiments. He dropped a basket of fries in the deep fryer, figuring she would like them too. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to get his envelope away from her before she read it. He decided that now, out of sight was the perfect time to destroy the evidence. He reached into his back pocket but it was empty.

Luke looked at the floor around him, realizing it must have fallen out of his pocket. He started to worry, not finding it anywhere nearby and traced his steps back behind the counter. If anyone found it… he would never be able to hold his head up in this town again.

Luke walked all the way back to where he last had the envelope, back to Lorelai's place at the counter, his eyes riveted on the floor. No envelope.

Luke took a deep breath, willing his panic away. The envelope was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he noticed Lorelai's purse still sitting on the counter. He looked up and immediately spotted Lorelai outside, cell phone in one hand, his envelope with his wager in the other. Their eyes locked across the distance and Luke could tell she had definitely read his wager. Two words immediately sprang to mind.

_Oh shit._

tbc


	4. Facing the Music

Well! I think I struck a chord with the last chapter. Your responses have been tremendous and in the words of Sally Field" You like me! You really like me!

All kidding aside, you guys are great! I appreciate each and every review I get (Mr. Subliminal: shameless hint to get more) and hope you enjoy this next installment.

Facing the Music

Luke wasn't sure how long they stood staring at each other. Luke standing behind the counter, Lorelai rooted to the spot outside the diner. Luke was both embarrassed and remorseful. He realized that he had just jeopardized his entire friendship with Lorelai with one _huge_ drunken mistake. He knew he would have to deal with this and immediately. He hoped he could get her alone to talk to her and she wouldn't walk into the diner and start screaming at him. If she did that, it was over for both of them with this town.

He needed the chance to make things right with her.

Lorelai stood mesmerized, staring at Luke. Her heart was beating very fast and she could feel her cheeks burning. She wasn't sure if she felt flattered or outraged. Of all the things he could have possibly wagered, she never imagined this. Her mind was running in all directions. She never knew he was attracted to her like that.

As soon as she thought it, a little voice in her head contradicted her. Then her head was filled with other voices. Sookie's voice: _"Luke's had to watch you go from one guy to another and then get engaged and then break that off and date a young kid and it's like everyone in the world is better than he is…."_ Rory's voice _"Everyone knows Luke has a thing for you."_ Hell, even her mother's voice _"… he was looking at you like you were about to give him a lapdance…"_ Everyone had told her and she had conveniently fluffed it off.

She knew she had to go back into the diner if for nothing else: her purse was sitting on the counter in front of Luke. They had to talk about this and talk now.

Lorelai squared her shoulders and headed back into the diner. As she approached Luke she was surprised to see him retreat from the counter as if he were afraid of her. Only he never broke eye contact with her. He backed up to the steps leading up to his apartment and paused for a minute.

"Cesar, I have to go upstairs for few minutes," Luke yelled, his eyes riveted to Lorelai's, then turned and walked up the steps.

Lorelai hesitated for only a moment, stuffed her cell phone and Luke's wager into her purse, grabbed it and followed him up the steps.

Luke left the door open. She peeked in and saw him standing at the kitchen sink, gazing out the window. Lorelai stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Let me start out by apologizing to you," Luke began tentatively.

"Luke, what were you thinking?" Lorelai blurted out.

"I think we can pretty much establish that I wasn't thinking," Luke replied. She didn't sound mad—yet. He still hadn't turned around.

"How could you pick something so…." Lorelai paused searching for the correct word. Crazy? Inappropriate? "...out there?" Lorelai finished.

Luke finally turned around. Lorelai could see a myriad of emotions playing across his face and in his eyes. She saw his embarrassment that his private thoughts were suddenly on public display to her; she saw he was apologetic for putting them both in this situation and surprisingly she saw he was angry, though she wasn't sure where his anger was directed.

"'Ask for the moon and the stars! Write something, anything! Doesn't matter, you're not gonna win!'" Lorelai heard her own words coming back at her. "Sound familiar?" Luke ranted. "I wasn't supposed to win!" he said punctuating each word forcefully.

"Alright!" Lorelai agreed. "Neither of us thought you'd win. But why would you pick that?" She realized he was angry at both of them: her for roping him into the situation, himself for his momentary weakness.

Luke stared at her if she had said something incredibly stupid. For the first time he moved towards her and Lorelai stepped back, surprising both of them. Luke stopped.

"We were drunk Lorelai," Luke stated. "You were all over me. You kept smiling and flipping your hair and I am only human!" He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Have I said that I was not thinking?" he repeated. He dropped his hands.

It never occurred to Lorelai that Luke could fall victim to her charms. They had flirted before, harmlessly or so she thought, but Luke always seemed impervious to the obvious flirting ploys she had used on lesser men.

"I never thought you were…" Lorelai hesitated, unable to complete the sentence.

"Interested?" Luke supplied. "Attracted to you?" He looked at her and once again she felt like she was missing something. Now that it was out, it was all out. "Haven't you ever thought about the two of us in that way?" Luke asked slowly.

Lorelai's mind was suddenly barraged with memories. The time Rory told her she couldn't date Luke when she expressed an interest in him. The way she felt and acted when Rachel had come to town. Her rant when she thought Luke was going to date Ava, a Chilton mom. Nicole…. No, she honestly couldn't say that she hadn't thought of them in that way.

Luke mistook her silence as a negative response. "Fine," he threw up his hands. "I was the only one who thought of us that way." Luke closed his eyes momentarily. The damage was done and he could only see this turning out badly but he had to see it through.

"Thirty nights?" Lorelai questioned incredulously as her mind went over his wager again. "Talk about ambitious. We'd kill each other." Lorelai wanted to smack herself. It sounded like she was actually considering doing this. She turned away suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Luke said quietly to himself then realized she heard him. He snapped his mouth shut, coloring slightly. What was wrong with him? Luke collected himself. "How do you want to handle this?" He prayed she wouldn't say she never wanted to see him again.

"Well," Lorelai said nervously, "obviously I am not going to do…that."

"I never expected you to," Luke said quickly.

"I need time to think, to process," she said. Her words sounded lame to her ears.

"Fine," Luke said abruptly in a clipped voice as he walked past her. "I still have customers in the diner. I have to get back."

"Okay," Lorelai said.

As she followed him down the stairs, she couldn't help noticing how tense he was. This was not good. Lorelai knew Luke was, by nature, a very private person and this revelation to her of all people was probably tearing him up inside. Shockingly, her own reactions to this charged situation were, while important, pushed aside to be contemplated later when she was alone and could really think. She would figure out how to handle this, but right now, she didn't want to upset him.

Luke re-entered the diner followed by Lorelai and tried to act as naturally as possible. "You still want that burger?" he said over his shoulder.

Lorelai noticed her place had been cleared. "Yeah," she said trying to sound normal herself, "and more coffee."

She sat back down at the counter. Miss Patty now occupied the stool next to her.

"So Lorelai, I just heard about the wager and I was so shocked. When are you going to start doing it?"

Lorelai jerked in surprise. Doing it? _Doing it!?!_ What had Patty heard? She knew Luke had overheard the question when she heard the coffee cup crash to the floor. Luke glanced at Lorelai guiltily and she shot him a warning look. Luke quickly swept up the mess.

"Lorelai?" Patty pressed her.

"Um, I'm not doing that, uh it, uh…" Lorelai fumbled for the words. Luke came back with another cup and poured her coffee. He didn't look at her. Lorelai picked up her coffee and took a hefty swig.

"You mean you're not going to abstain from coffee for a month?" Patty asked.

Lorelai immediately choked and spit out her coffee, liberally spraying…Luke. He glowered at her then went to get a towel to clean himself off.

"_**WHAT?**_ Patty, what are you talking about?" Lorelai questioned her wide-eyed.

"Kirk told us Luke wagered that you abstain from coffee for a month," Miss Patty explained then her eyes narrowed quizzically, almost suspiciously. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," Lorelai mumbled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Lorelai!" Babette all but shrieked from the doorway. "I just heard about Luke's wager! Oh my god! Did Luke screw you over or what?"

Lorelai closed her eyes, as her heart lurched, again reading something into an innocent comment. At that moment Luke was setting her plate down in front of her. It was her turn to glower at him. Luke said nothing and glided away.

"Lorelai, Sugah, give us the details!" Babette pleaded. "Kirk didn't give us much."

"Well, ah…" Lorelai began. Truthfully she hadn't paid attention to what Luke read off for his wager. She had been so sure, rightfully so, that he had been keeping something from her that she paid it no mind. She now understood he had been desperate and probably latched onto the first thing that popped into his mind.

Problem was both of the off-the-cuff wagers Luke had proposed were devastatingly clever and nearly impossible for her to fulfill. She lived on coffee. Everybody knew that. She couldn't bring herself to sleep with Luke. At least not like this, she thought then wondered where that thought had come from. Yep, she was screwed either way. Babette was right.

"Luke," Babette called him over. "When will she start?"

Luke reluctantly came over to them. "Babette, I really don't care about this. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want."

Again Lorelai found herself reading something into someone's words this, time Luke's. He knew she was uncomfortable about both wagers yet somehow rather than let her off the hook, she now felt like she had to fulfill at least one of them.

"Man, Sugah," Babette said shaking her head. "I never thought I'd see you welsh on a bet. You would have made Luke meet your terms if you'd won."

Lorelai was cornered. She knew it. She had to make a choice right then and there.

"Fine," she gave up. "I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" Miss Patty repeated in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I'll do it," she said staring at Luke. "I'll give up coffee for a month."

Luke shook his head, sighed and walked away.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This was short. I had more to add to this but it would have made the chapter way too long. (If you've read my other magnum opus you know what I mean about chapter length.) Also, the number of reviews and private messages directed at me were too much to ignore. Don't get me wrong, I am loving it but I also know how I would feel being on the receiving end of this story and having to wait for updates.

To those of you who are cursing my much assumed name at this moment for not taking the funner of the two wagers. I can, oh very easily and that speaks volumes about the way my mind roams the gutter, post this story with the bet going the other way. Both versions are going to have smut, don't get me wrong, but the other story, well let's just say would cut to the chase faster and have a different plot. I'd have to finish this one first though.

To make a long story short (too late) email me at my private address. If there is enough of an interest (lusty wenches unite!), I'll do it.

--Jmaka


	5. Caffeine Withdrawal

Okay I woke a sleeping giant. Some of the personal feedback I got made me feel like ASP, DP and DR all rolled into one. Yikes. But things did turn around and I got a lot of support for this story line. I still thank y'all who took the time to review publicly and to email me privately regardless of viewpoint. I will be doing the other story eventually but I have decided to forge on with this one first.

Man, I had to do research again! What was I thinking? I had to spend some time dealing with caffeine withdrawal. It's an ugly job but I had to do it. I hate fics that have a character go through a major injury and they jump up and are on their feet in an hour. Grrr.

Is it me or am I getting better with these chapter titles? I am digging them from a reader's point of view. :-) Must just be me.

You know the drill. Reviews please! Thank you!

* * *

Caffeine Withdrawal

Lorelai managed to drag herself out of bed and get ready to start her day. It was Day One of her month-long stopover in her self-imposed hell. She had spent a long time last night lying in bed, thinking not only about the upcoming coffee drought but also, Luke's original bet.

The shock of it had taken a long time to wear off but after it had she had thought long and hard about her own behavior towards Luke over the years. She had teased him; she had flirted with him…and she had always secretly wondered what it would be like to be with him. But she had never acted on it. She had kept her feelings to herself. She knew she could no longer ignore the situation now that his feelings had been revealed to her. She had to face the fact that there definitely was interest on both sides.

But Luke was her friend. And that was the biggest hurdle right there. He was her friend, she reminded herself. She knew that in the past, no matter how much she depended on him for everything from food to finances, how much security his very presence offered, she had never crossed that line and neither had he. She realized she was too scared of losing his friendship if anything went wrong. The very idea of him not being there in her life was frightening.

One thing she knew for sure: if she started something with Luke—if!—it would not be a casual thing.

The other thing she knew was she couldn't make a snap decision. She needed time to think, to consider how their lives would change if they went ahead and became more than just friends. It would affect her life, Luke's life, Rory's….

Lorelai realized she never called Rory back last night. She checked her cell phone and after receiving no less than five voicemails from Rory, she quickly called her back.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was abducted by aliens?" she said when Rory answered the phone.

"What happened last night?" The annoyance in Rory's voice carried quite clearly over the phone. "The line went dead and I couldn't get a hold of you," Rory complained.

"I'm sorry, hon," Lorelai soothed her daughter as she came down the stairs. "Something came up and I turned off my phone but I got your messages and I'm calling you back."

"So tell me about the bet."

Lorelai hesitated. Normally she and Rory talked about practically everything but she knew she couldn't tell her the truth. "Luke's making me give up coffee for a month," Lorelai told her, inwardly squirming.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed. "I never thought Luke would pick something like that! Doesn't he know he's going to lose money? Your coffee consumption keeps his profit margin high."

"Hey, Sugah," Babette yelled from her kitchen door breaking in on their conversation. ""Mind if I borrow a few things for breakfast?"

"Sure Babette," Lorelai called back. Babette frequently stopped by to borrow whatever food or kitchen items she needed. "Take whatever you want." She went back to her phone call. "Anyway today is Day One of the great coffee famine of 2004."

"Luke is a meanie," Rory said without any real conviction in her voice. "Doesn't he realize you can't function without coffee? What was he thinking?"

Lorelai shifted guiltily, knowing exactly what he had been thinking but unable to tell her. "He's going to find out that a day that Lorelai is without coffee is a day without sunshine."

"The Earth will stop rotating."

"Hell will freeze over."

A sound from the kitchen drew Lorelai's attention. As she moved to the entryway to the kitchen, she saw Babette fumbling to get out the back door. In her arms she juggled what looked like all the coffee Lorelai had in the house and her coffeemaker.

"Babette! What are you doing?" Lorelai asked horrified.

"Just helping ya hold up your end of the bet, doll," she said quickly slamming the door behind her.

"No!" Lorelai cried.

"Mom? What happened?" Rory was afraid Lorelai would cut her off again.

"Babette just took our coffeemaker and all our coffee hostage!" Lorelai cried. "I have no coffee!" Lorelai had depended on her stash of contraband if things got bad.

"Hey I use that coffeemaker too!" Rory said indignantly.

"Not for the next month," Lorelai retorted sadly. Lorelai realized that there probably wasn't a person in Stars Hollow that didn't know about the bet. And they would all be watching her closely. If they were all like Babette they would make sure she didn't drink any coffee at all.

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked, horrified.

Lorelai thought about it and summed it up in one word: "Suffer."

* * *

Lorelai walked through town on her way to Luke's. She might not be getting coffee but she still had to eat. As she headed down the street, many people nodded to her sympathetically. When she stopped to buy a magazine from Bootsy, she noticed that quite a crowd had gathered behind her and were following her to the diner. 

"I feel like the Pied Piper," she called to them. "Quit it!"

They all scattered but she knew they would be back as she continued into the diner.

Luke was behind the register and he nodded at her when Lorelai came in. She sat at the counter. He grabbed his pad and walked over to her. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Very funny," she said sourly already itching to have a cup. It smelled heavenly. Suddenly she was too close to the coffee. She spied an empty table near the window. "I think I'll sit over there."

She went and seated herself. Luke came over to her. "Coffee?" he asked again.

"Luke," she chastised him. "That's not funny. You know I can't have coffee."

"Lorelai, you don't have to do this," he said tiredly.

"Yes, I do," she replied doggedly. "I feel I owe you…something." Lorelai couldn't look him in the eye.

Luke leaned over. "Lorelai, you don't owe me a damn thing. Coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Pancakes," she said decisively, "and...some sort of beverage—not coffee!"

Luke swore under his breath and stalked away. Lorelai watched him go and not for the first time, wondered what she was going to do about his bet.

* * *

Lorelai somehow made it through her first day. By the time evening rolled around, she had a horrific headache and had gone to bed early with a cold cloth on her eyes and forehead. She barely slept the first night; the pounding in her head was too intense. 

Day Two dawned and her scalp felt like it had been peeled back from her head like the top of a sardine tin. She called Sookie to let her know she would not be going to the Inn to check up on the construction. She was sympathetic to Lorelai's plight and even offered to come by with some home remedies but Lorelai didn't think she was up to even going downstairs.

She remained in bed the entire day, shades drawn; phone turned off, willing herself to get through the agony. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Not only did her head ache but her whole body did too.

The next day arrived and she planned to spend it the same way as the previous day. She felt so miserable. She had been dozing fitfully when she was awakened by banging on her front door.

Lorelai lay still, hoping whoever it was would go away but her caller was very persistent. After twenty minutes of continuous banging, her headache managed to throb in counterpoint and she was faced with the option of answering the door or waiting until her brain leaked out of her ears. She got up and gingerly made her way down the stairs.

"Go away," she whispered as she approached the door. She knew they couldn't hear her but she couldn't raise her voice. As she crossed the foyer, she felt the hallway elongating like some movie special effect that made a short distance seem like it would take forever to cross. The door seemed very far away.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai had been reaching for the knob and stopped. Luke.

"I can see you through the glass," he said. "Let me in."

Lorelai hesitated.

"I'm not leaving," he warned her.

She opened the door and his mouth dropped open as soon as he caught sight of her. Her hair was all over the place. Her skin was sallow and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was still in her pajamas. She radiated misery. He paused for a minute then pushed past her. He headed for her kitchen.

"What do you want?" she croaked. "Why are you here?"

"Practically the entire town has come to the diner because no one has seen neither hide nor hair of you and they thought I should know," he explained. She winced at the volume of his voice and immediately his tone grew softer. "Sit down," he ordered in a gentle voice.

"I'll be fine," she assured him as she eased herself into a chair.

"Sookie came into the diner and let me know just how 'fine' you are," he informed her. Lorelai distantly wondered if Sookie might have yelled at him. He began rummaging around her kitchen. "Where in the hell is your coffee?"

"Gone along with its mother-ship, the coffeemaker," she replied dully. Luke looked confused. "Babette absconded with it on the first day. Just doing her part to keep me on the up-and-up."

"Oh for the love of…" Luke swore.

"Doesn't matter," she said stubbornly even though she was dying inside. "I am seeing this through."

"I'm going to the diner to get you coffee," he declared.

As he moved past her she surprised herself by grabbing onto his arm. She heaved herself to a standing position. She gripped his arm tightly.

"No coffee," she said firmly. Her other hand gripped his other arm and she was hanging onto him to maintain her balance.

"Lorelai, I feel guilty about this whole thing," he said studying her face. She looked terrible. Unconsciously his hands came up and grasped her arms at her elbows.

"No coffee," she repeated her eyes pleading with him. "Please Luke."

They stood holding onto each other, staring into each other's eyes. Lorelai's eyes reflected her shaky determination; Luke's were filled with worry.

"Let me scramble some eggs or make you some toast," he bargained.

Truthfully the thought of food made her want to vomit. She had only been drinking water and taking headache medicine the past few days. Her eyes dropped from his.

"I'm not sure I'll keep anything down yet," she admitted. She squeezed his arm reassuringly suddenly hating the fact that he was seeing her looking so pitiful. "Just go back to the diner," she begged. "Please."

"Toast," he insisted. "Dry toast and maybe some ginger ale. You have to try. I won't leave until you do." He had to do something to take care of her.

"Alright," she conceded. She gave him a weak smile. He was not going to leave until he had taken care of her. That was just the kind of man Luke was.

The few minutes standing there had sapped her energy and Luke seemed to realize this. He guided her over to the couch and she lay down.

After a several minutes, he was back with two slices of plain dry toast and ginger ale and cool compress for her head. He set the glass and the plate on the table and he sat on the edge of the couch. Gently he eased her to a sitting position.

"I ran next door and got the ginger ale from Babette. Sip it slowly," he advised. He had one hand resting on the back of the couch effectively keeping her there until she obeyed.

She did as she was told and was pleasantly surprised that her taste buds and stomach came alive. The ginger ale soothed her nausea taking it away completely. She realized she was very hungry. Under Luke's watchful eye, she finished the toast and most of the ginger ale. She lay back again and for the first time gave him a genuine smile. He was still sitting on the couch with her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," his voice was equally soft.

Lorelai remembered once again what she must look like and suddenly she didn't want him to see her in her current state.

"Go ahead, go back to the diner," she urged him. "I think I've turned a corner here. I can take care of myself."

Luke opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. The determination in her eyes was a little stronger than before. He knew better than to try to argue with her and he didn't want to sap her strength.

"I'll call if I need you," she said as she laid a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and then caught her gaze again and a long quiet moment passed between them.

"Okay, you better," he allowed. He hoped she would.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in the diner before you know it."

* * *

It was another two days before Lorelai left her house. She had eaten lightly to regain her strength but so far she could not find any beverage that would take the place of her beloved coffee. She would have liked to have stayed home but she had to check up on progress at the Inn. Sookie and Michel had been monitoring the work in her absence and had kept her abreast of the progress but she needed to check on the building herself. She had arranged a meeting with Sookie and Michel at the Dragonfly. 

After reviewing the construction and receiving an updated timetable for completion from Tom the contractor, the three of them congregated in the partially finished kitchen. Sookie was excitedly checking out the equipment that had already been installed.

"This is so wonderful" she cried clapping her hands.

Lorelai gave her a pained smile while inwardly cringing. Loud noises still made her head swim.

"The stove will go here," she gestured. "The refrigerator here. The prep tables and that beautiful coffee machine…" her voice faltered and she looked at Lorelai guiltily. "Sorry for bringing it up, honey."

"Its okay, Sookie," Lorelai lied to her.

"I'm so mad at Luke for this stupid bet," Sookie railed easily distracted onto a new tangent, this one being Luke.

"Sookie," Lorelai chastised her.

"He's an idiot! He can't do this to you! I thought he was your friend!" Sookie continued with feeling. "I'm going to go give him another piece of my mind!"

"I don't think you can spare it," Michel intoned. "And I don't think he is an idiot. He is brilliant."

"Michel?" Lorelai questioned.

"Although I deplore the man's wardrobe, I must admit he has proved himself to be a diabolical genius with this bet," Michel frenched gleefully. "Seeing you struggle to hold up your end of this ridiculous wager, I have not had this much fun in years."

"You lead a sad and pathetic life, Michel," Lorelai grimaced. "Just remember, as your employer I can and will make your life a living hell," she threatened.

Michel drew himself up haughtily and marched out of the kitchen in a snit but once again cowed.

"And Sookie," Lorelai turned to her. "Lay off Luke. Promise me that."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

* * *

Lorelai sat at her vanity carefully putting on her makeup, getting ready for Friday night dinner. She expertly made up her face trying to camouflage the toll the past week without coffee had taken on her. She knew she was demonstrating all the classic signs of withdrawal and even though she felt she was over the worst of them, the craving for coffee was still so strong. 

In all honesty she didn't want to go to Hartford but she knew if she didn't another week would pass by and she wouldn't see Rory and she needed to see Rory. She also needed to get out of town for a while and get away from both the crazy situation she found herself in.

She drove carefully up to Hartford, very much aware she was not at her best. She knew she was late when she pulled up to the house. Rory's car was already there. The maid let her in and she quickly walked into the living room after giving up her coat.

"Finally," Emily said in a put out voice. "You barely have time for drinks. Dinner is almost served."

"Hi, Mom, Dad," she greeted them and sat next to Rory. Her father had a martini waiting for her. "Hey kid," she smiled at Rory

Rory was studying her carefully. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Lorelai smiled wanly at her daughter.

"You do look a little pale," Emily commented.

"I'm fine," Lorelai said through gritted teeth, stressing the last word. The last thing she wanted was to discuss the bet with her parents.

Emily made no further comment and they proceeded into dinner. Lorelai quietly contemplated her plate while the conversation flowed around her. She ate sparingly. She was aware at times of all three of her dinner companions' eyes on her but not one challenged her about her behavior.

Finally, dinner was over and the plates cleared.

"I had Magdelena make us a wonderful pistachio marble cake to go along with our coffee," Emily excitedly told the table.

"Uh, none for me, thanks, Mom," Lorelai said regretfully.

Emily eyed her suspiciously. "Alright, out with it. You haven't been yourself all night. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she replied. She did not want to bring up the bet. She was afraid how her mother would interpret her giving up coffee because of Luke. She had already voiced her impressions on the nature of their relationship and she did not want to add further speculation.

"Uh, Mom has given up coffee for a while," Rory said evasively.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed. She did not want to talk about this.

"Whatever for?" Emily asked Rory then turned her attention to Lorelai. "You live on coffee."

"I just did, Mom," Lorelai said hoping to end the conversation right there.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she stared at her daughter. "Why would you give up something you inhale like air?" Her gaze went from Lorelai to Rory and back again waiting for an answer.

"She lost a bet," Rory said, finally caving to the pressure.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed a second time.

"A bet?" Richard echoed. "You stopped drinking coffee on a bet?"

"Who did you make this bet with?" Emily said with her eyes narrowed.

This time Rory held her tongue and stared at her mother. Lorelai concluded she might as well tell them. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from them for the whole month.

"I made a bet with Luke," Lorelai explained trying to make light of her dilemma. "We bet on the results of a town event and Luke won."

"And this is what he bet?" Richard asked. "When I bet on something I always make sure I get something out of it. What is Luke getting out of this?"

Lorelai remained silent. If she had kept up her end of the bargain, Luke would definitely be getting something out of it. But she obviously couldn't tell them that. Luke wasn't getting what he wanted because she was the one who wasn't holding up her end.

"He has the satisfaction of besting me," Lorelai offered lamely. She really didn't know what to say.

"So you're really going to go an entire month without coffee for this man?" Emily inquired in disbelief. Lorelai could see her mother re-evaluating her relationship with Luke and assessing how important Luke was to her for her to do this.

"It won't be so bad," Lorelai lied.

"Of course it will!" Emily predicted then gave Lorelai a sympathetic look. "Well, he can't monitor your coffee intake here in Hartford. You could still have coffee and he wouldn't know," Emily coaxed her.

Lorelai shook her head. "The whole town knows about this and is in on it."

"So?"

"Kirk's probably going to be waiting at the house with a breath-a-lyzer," Lorelai told them forlornly.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Emily rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Lorelai slowly ate her breakfast the next morning, the diner cleared out completely. She had been late arriving and the diner was now in a mid-morning lull. She concentrated on chewing every last bite, trying to keep her mind and her mouth off coffee. Luke approached her, eyeing her with concern. She looked better than she had earlier in the week but still no where near her usual self. He stood in front of the table but she did not look up. She was cutting her food into small bites and chewing each one thoroughly. He watched her in silence. 

"This can't go on," he stated finally.

"I'm almost finished," she told him.

"I wasn't talking about breakfast," he contradicted her. "As much as I hate to say it, you need coffee."

"I'm doing better, really I am," she protested.

Luke leaned forward and laid both hands flat on the table. "Lorelai, stop this please," he begged her again. "I've been watching you fall apart this past week right in front of my eyes. Drink some coffee," he said trying to persuade her.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you listening to yourself?" she asked incredulously. "You've become a coffee pusher! Next thing you're gonna tell me is the first one is free." She pushed away her plate. "Okay, I'm done."

"Lorelai."

"Check please," she said stubbornly.

He let out a frustrated sound then reached for his order pad and ripped off her bill.

Lorelai smirked at him, thankful she had fought off temptation yet again. As long as she successfully kept her mind occupied, she would get through this. Yes, she thought, keep the mind distracted, feed the mouth delicious food and maybe, just maybe, she would get through this. Luke remained rooted to his spot with his arms folded as she rose. She inhaled deeply, collecting herself, as she prepared to head to the cash register.

Lorelai suddenly sniffed. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed again. She had been so worried about thought and taste she had completely forgotten about the sense of smell. She had deliberately sat as far away from the coffee pots as possible but the aroma of coffee was suddenly so strong. She turned to Luke and sniffed a third time, scenting the air.

"What are you doing?" he drew back slightly.

"You smell like…like…"

"I did shower today."

"You smell like…like coffee," she said as her eyes widened.

Luke stumbled back in surprise. "I've been making coffee all morning and accidentally dumped some on me," he explained. He was uncertain of the wild look in her eye.

"You smell good," she cooed, almost seductively, as she stepped towards him.

"Lorelai, drink some coffee," he said backing around the table. He had never seen her like this. She was in some caffeine-deprived frenzy.

"Just stand still a minute," She moved towards him. All she wanted to do was bury her face in flannel and breathe deeply.

"Okay, this is weird, even for you," Luke said warily, still backing away. Lorelai followed. "Stop stalking me!"

"Luke…"

"Lorelai for god's sake, the whole town is already talking about this stupid bet! If they catch you chasing me around the diner, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Lorelai did not reply. She continued advancing on him. He was backing towards the diner door when it opened behind him and Cesar walked in for his shift. Luke quickly stepped around him. "I have to run to Doose's for something," he said nervously and stuffed Lorelai's bill in his hand. "You can pay Cesar," Luke said over his shoulder as he high-tailed it out of the diner.

As Cesar headed towards the register, Lorelai watched Luke scamper away down the street. She leaned her head against the cool glass finally coming to her senses. She couldn't believe how she had pursued Luke around the diner. God what must he be thinking?

Luke didn't stop until he was inside Doose's. He let out a long breath, realizing that she wasn't the only one that was being affected by her coffee sabbatical. If he wanted to get through the rest of the month, he would have to come up with a plan and fast.

tbc

* * *

A/N—I gotta admit I am not totally happy with this one but they all can't be winners. I may re-write it. BTW—ginger ale is a wonderful natural remedy. It works! 


	6. Luke's Loophole

Once again thanks for all the reviews. I have to say getting lots of them spurs me on to write these chapters faster. It's like that caffeine rush, ya know? No, I am not hinting but do appreciate them.

Research again!

All I can say about this chapter is…. Er…ahem.

* * *

Luke's Loophole

Lorelai lay on her side and snuggled deeper into her bed. She was finally on a normal sleep schedule again and she was looking forward to catching up on her rest. It had been a crazy week.

Lorelai could not remember ever feeling so comfortable. She felt a warmth spreading across her stomach and down her back.

Her brow furrowed and she opened her eyes. Her heart gave a lurch. She was not alone. The warmth on her stomach was a large hand splayed on her belly; the warm sensation down her back was the press of another body. She turned her head. The moonlight streaming through her bedroom windows was bright enough that she could identify her bedmate.

"Luke?" she questioned groggily her mind trying to deal with the fact that he was there beside her in bed. He eased her onto her back and pressed closer.

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing here?" she queried. Her limbs were leaden so she didn't move away from him.

"I'm collecting on a bet," he replied softly.

She lay there for a moment, stunned, and he took advantage of it. The hand on her belly slowly rubbed in a circle, gently caressing her ribcage, moving steadily higher over the cotton t-shirt she wore to bed. Luke leaned over and began nibbling on her neck.

"You can't just….Oooh," Lorelai's complaint turned into a moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot halfway between her ear and the base of her neck. The nibbling kisses combined with the tingly scrape of stubble and the upward progression of his hand caused a tremor to shoot through her body.

"Ah, I can't believe you're here, that you're doing this," she said breathlessly.

"Why? Haven't you ever thought about us this way?" he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath unlocking her inhibitions.

"Yes," she moaned. This time she answered him truthfully.

She felt him smiling against her neck as his hand cupped her left breast. His long fingers massaged her breast as his thumb stroked her nipple through the rough cotton. Her nipples hardened and another pleasurable jolt shot through her body stopping in her lower belly.

"Oh Luke," she sighed.

His mouth traveled down to that same nipple and he gently caught it between his teeth, t-shirt and all. Lorelai unconsciously arched her back getting closer to her source of gratification. Luke's hands slipped to the hem of her t-shirt and he drew it up, over her head and off before returning once again to her breasts. She felt the warmth of his skin on hers and it dawned on her that he was naked in her bed.

Lorelai's one hand gripped the edge of the pillow; the other clutched Luke's shoulder. She wanted to move, to touch him, but she was so overwhelmed by what he was doing to her that for the moment, she could only lay back, let him have his way and hang on for dear life. He was seducing her and doing a damn good job of it too. Her breath was coming in shaky gasps.

Luke's right hand moved away from her breasts and splayed across the stomach once again, rubbing, stroking her body and this time moving south. He flattened his hand against her and slowly slid it beneath the waistband of her pajama pants. His fingertips stroked the soft skin and she knew he could feel the quivering in her belly.

As his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties, Lorelai felt her lower body loosen up, her legs involuntarily relaxing and parting in anticipation of his touch. His fingers delved into her, claiming her, exploring her intimately. Her hips jerked against his hand, her body literally singing with delight. Her hips began moving of their own accord, meeting his fingers.

"_Luke_," she shuddered, her breath coming in short pants. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his back.

His mouth, which had taken to mapping her breasts and her neck and all that lay between, was at that moment suckling her breast and he literally growled at the timbre of her voice saying his name. She both heard and felt the intensity of his response. She could feel the hard throbbing of his arousal and knew he was just affected. She wasn't sure if either of them could hold out much longer. Suddenly his fingers were gone.

"You still have too many clothes on," he said hoarsely. His hands were tugging at her pants, pulling them down, taking her panties with them. He removed them completely and for a moment he wasn't touching her at all.

Then he was back, his hands stroking her outer thighs before moving to her inner thighs. He spread her legs wide and settled himself between them then lowered his weight onto her, pinning her, his arms on either side of her bracing himself. She could feel him, hard and throbbing at her opening. There was no turning back.

"Lorelai?' he questioned. She could see the barely controlled desire in his eyes as he was asking her permission.

"Yes, oh god Luke, yes," she whimpered her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him to her.

He plunged into her and she sobbed in delight. She was so wet he glided in effortlessly, filling her completely before withdrawing only to drive into her again. Lorelai wrapped her legs around him as he continued thrusting inside her, changing his angle, his speed. She clung to him letting him take whatever he wanted, reveling in the pleasure he was giving her in return.

She could hear his ragged breathing in his ear and could tell they were both close.

"Yes, Luke, yes," she urged him on. She was nearly there. His strokes were harder, faster, more demanding and she met each thrust with demands of her own. Almost there.

"Please, Luke," she begged him. Her hands were gripping his back, frantically. He thrust even faster. "Oh Luke… Luke—"

"Luke!" Lorelai heaved herself up to a sitting position, heart beating furiously, panting for air. She put a hand over her thumping heart and felt the cotton of her t-shirt. She realized she was still fully dressed. She looked at the spot next to her. Empty?

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed aloud, struggling to get control of herself. She flopped back on the pillows, shaking with realization.

A dream? It had all been one long, hot, sweaty dream! Ahhh! She shut her eyes trying to banish the images from her mind but could not. Her body ached as unreleased sexual frustration surged through her. She gnashed her teeth together. A freakin dream.

She had dreamt of Luke before but _never_ like this. She tried to figure out if the source of her sudden fantasy was due to the lack of coffee making her crazy or the fact that she was really was lusting after Luke. At this point she was aware that the two were so inextricably joined in her mind that she couldn't make an accurate judgment.

As she tried to settle herself down, she realized her current state of arousal was making that difficult. She pondered for a minute: Take care of it herself or go back to sleep and hope Luke would in her dreams?

Lorelai closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep.

* * *

Lorelai threw open the door of the diner, stomped in and slammed the door behind her. Conversation came to a screeching halt as all eyes swiveled to her. Avoiding everyone's eyes, she stomped over to a table in the corner and sat down.

"How ya doin' today, Sugah?" Babette asked, her voice quavering timidly.

"Oh, I'm just _fine_," Lorelai gritted out. She picked up a menu and proceeded to pretend to read it. Babette turned her attention back to her own meal.

Luke walked out of the kitchen with an order. As he set it down, he noticed Lorelai sitting at the far table. It had been a few days since the last time she had been in, the time when she all but hunted him down in his own diner over the scent of coffee and chased him away from it. He went back behind the counter. This time he was prepared.

Lorelai continued to stare blankly at the menu, keenly aware of Luke's approach. He set a coffee mug down in front of her.

"Here," he said.

Lorelai did not even look at him or the contents of the cup. She slid it back across the table. "No thanks. Let me look at the menu, I'll order in a minute."

Luke slid the cup back in front of her. "Take your time. You can drink this in the meantime."

Lorelai slid the coffee cup back across the table still not making eye contact. Part of her was very much aware that dream Luke and not taken care of her when she finally got back to sleep the other night. Real Luke was looking pretty good to her right now. But the damned bet was still between them. She was afraid of what he might see in her eyes if she looked at him. "I'm torn between the omelet and the French toast," she pondered aloud still studying the menu she knew by heart.

"Have both," Luke suggested and slid the cup back in front of her again. Lorelai slammed her menu down.

"As much as I am enjoying this little game we have going on here with the coffee cup, it doesn't top bagel hockey but it might beat out day-old donut shuffleboard," she snapped. "I don't want any coffee!"

The diner went silent once again. Luke stood there unperturbed by her tone. "It's not coffee."

Lorelai looked down at the contents of the cup. It wasn't coffee, the color was more like—"I don't want herbal tea either!"

Luke leaned over the table and Lorelai drew back slightly. Her cheeks warmed up considerably. Belatedly, she remembered this was the first time she saw him since the last time she was here—stalking him. She was embarrassed by her behavior then and on top of that with her dream, she was having difficulty meeting his eyes.

"It's not herbal tea either, but it is tea. I borrowed Kirk's computer and did some research. I found a blend of caffeinated tea that mimics coffee in practically every way. It's supposed to even taste like coffee. So I went out to Woodbridge and bought some for you. Try it."

Lorelai was both surprised and touched by the effort he was making to help her out. She picked up the cup and took a tentative sip. It was not half bad. It did not taste like coffee, at least not Luke's coffee, but she could definitely drink it.

"It's sweet," she commented.

"It's naturally sweetened," he agreed, "but you can make it sweeter if you want to."

"You got this for me?" she queried finally looking him straight in the eye.

"I had to do something to keep you from ravishing us innocent coffee pushers," he teased her quietly so no one would overhear, letting her know that everything was okay between them. "I'll even give you the first box for free," he threw in and Lorelai once again felt her cheeks pinken over their last encounter. Her eyes dropped.

Luke smiled at her. "So, omelet, French toast or both?" he asked trying to coax her out of her embarrassment.

"Omelet," she said decisively, "with cheese and bacon. And more of this," she waved her cup from side to side.

"Coming up."

* * *

Lorelai reached into the tub and turned on the shower to let the water warm up. She had a busy day ahead of her and for the first time since this whole crazy bet started, she knew she could handle the challenges of her day. Her lips curved into a gentle smile. She had Luke to thank for that.

Lorelai stripped and stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over her head and down her body enjoying the sensation. She quickly washed her hair then moved to the foot of the tub to select a body wash. She ran her lathered hands over her body and sighed.

She heard the curtain being drawn back and then closed again. Before she could turn around, she felt the press of a naked body against her back.

"You scrub my back, I'll scrub yours," Luke bargained, whispering in her ear then drawing her earlobe between his lips and sucking on it.

Lorelai let out a groan. She could feel his growing erection against her hip. His hands had already slipped around her waist into the lather and the feeling of them sliding over her soapy body was more than she could bear. She felt weak in the knees and leaned back against him.

"Deal," she whispered throatily.

Luke maneuvered himself against the wall of the tub, keeping Lorelai pressed against him. He slouched down against the wall and braced both feet, his knees bending to adjust for the difference in their heights. Lorelai knees were suddenly pushed apart by one of Luke's and she was straddling his thigh. Needing to balance herself, she reached behind her to grab his hips maintaining the contact.

Lorelai's head fell back on Luke's shoulder moaning in ecstasy as his magic hands went to work. He massaged her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples, giving them his full attention and driving her crazy. As much as she was loving it, she needed him elsewhere. She reached for his right hand and firmly pushed it lower.

"A little impatient today?" he chuckled into her ear.

Lorelai could only moan in reply. Luke's hand slipped between her legs, found what he was looking for and went to work, his thumb stimulating the already sensitized area, a couple of fingers slowly pumping in and out of her.

Lorelai couldn't hold back. His mouth on her neck, one hand deliciously torturing her breasts and the other giving her the ride of her life, she ground her body against his as she climaxed screaming his name. He kept on going prolonging her pleasure until she finally went limp in his arms.

"Oh," she sighed finally catching her breath. He turned her around, his hands lifting her up and suddenly she found herself pressed against the tile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, knowing any second she would feel him sliding into her. This was too good. She had barely recovered from the first one—

Lorelai opened her eyes aware she had been dreaming of Luke—again. She felt relaxed, a languorous feeling weighing her down and she knew she had climaxed during this dream.

Part of her was glad dream Luke had finished her off and part of her was sorry the dream had ended too soon, that she hadn't returned the favor.

As much as she was coming to look forward to these dreams, she knew she would have to make a decision about Luke. He hadn't said anything about it since the first night. The way he had run from her in the diner—did he even still want her?

Both bets were still linked together in her mind. Lorelai was coming to the conclusion that she didn't want him because of the bet but for the time being, the bet stood between them. She needed it to be behind them before they could move forward.

Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh and snuggled deeper into the bed. Her eyes fell on the empty place beside her, letting her thoughts roam unchecked.

With a contented smile, Lorelai went back to sleep.

* * *

"Dinner was excellent as usual, Mom," Lorelai complimented her mother.

"Yeah, Grandma," Rory echoed. "Kudos to you and the chef."

"Thank you," Emily said in surprise. They had had one of their usual bantering meals but everyone remained in a jovial mood and the dinner ended up being very nice for once.

"I do have dessert," Emily began, uncertain whether she should mention it.

"Great!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Instead of coffee, can you have the maid make this instead?" Lorelai drew a box of tea out her purse.

Emily picked it up and studied the box. "Martinella! Please prepare this for my daughter! The maid scurried up, retrieved the box and scurried away. "When did you start drinking this?" she questioned.

"I just started this week," Lorelai told her. "It's a special blend of tea that tastes a little like coffee."

"Really?" Rory said in surprise. She had been busy with classes but her mother had never mentioned it when they talked. She had only said that things were getting easier. Rory had to admit, she looked much better than she had last week. She was almost glowing.

"Interesting," Richard observed. "Where did you find it?"

"Ah," Lorelai shifted slightly in her chair, "Luke found it for me."

"Luke?" her father questioned.

"Luke?" her mother repeated.

"Luke!" Lorelai said loudly. "He knew I was having a hard time giving up the coffee and he did some research."

"Research?" Rory queried.

"Research," Emily repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Lorelai said to the room in general. She was becoming annoyed.

"Sorry, Mom," Rory apologized. "It just sounds weird, Luke doing research."

"I still don't understand this bet," Richard said his brown wrinkled in confusion. "Luke wins a bet and you can't have coffee for a month, yet he takes the time to come up with an alternative."

Lorelai looked away, unable to reply and noticed her mother watching her speculatively. Lorelai was sorry she had told them the truth. She watched her mother's eyes narrow and suddenly Emily's words popped into her head: "He's the male lead in every story…" Lorelai looked away realizing that not only was he the male lead in all her stories, he had also become the male lead in all her fantasies too.

"I must be missing out on something here," Richard commented.

_No, I am_ Lorelai thought with a sigh.

* * *

tbc

Y'all know if you kill me for this one, you'll never get the end of the story. The tea is real, Mind Alive Maté.

Reviews please, if you would be so kind. Thank you.


	7. Everybody Out of the Pool

Woo hoo. I think I got your attention again with that last chapter. You guys make me smile with your reviews! Thanks so much!

I originally thought this would be a very short chapter and then I sat down just to outline it and wrote five pages straight only going back for minimal editing and went hmmm, guess I there was more to this chapter than I thought.

The word for today people is Angst. Oh and maybe sexual frustration. Hee.

* * *

Everybody Out of the Pool

"So, how you holding up?" Sookie asked.

They were once again in the kitchen of the Dragonfly. Another timetable update with Tom the contractor, a tour of the latest progress and now they finally had a chance to relax and chat. Michel had wandered off to scope out his soon-to-be domain, the front desk and reception area.

Lorelai was busy making her tea before they would re-check the progress. "Things are going okay. It's still pretty rough. Even though I am over the worst of the caffeine withdrawal, I miss the coffee. I miss the flavor, the warmth of that first cup and the rush that it would give me."

"Wow. Pretty strong feelings. It is only coffee," Sookie told her.

"Blasphemy!" Lorelai said in mock horror. "Seriously though, as much as this tea is helping, I can't wait to get back to drinking the real thing."

"Yeah, Luke made one hell of a bet," Sookie said in a stiff voice.

Lorelai was glad her back was turned so Sookie couldn't see her expression. It would have been a dead giveaway. She turned back to Sookie and gave her a reassuring smile.

"But look at how he helped by finding the tea," Lorelai prompted. "He's trying to make this as easy for me as possible."

"Well he should!" Sookie sounded mad. "I keep thinking about how miserable you were those first days. How sick you were…."

"Sookie, don't," Lorelai stopped her. "I chose to do this. You can't blame Luke."

"Yes I can!" she burst out. "I always thought Luke cared for you! He's always had a thing for you! I thought he would pick something nice!"

He _did_ pick something nice, Lorelai thought. I just didn't take him up on it and I stuck myself with seeing this out instead. She was glad she had taken the coffee bet though. It just didn't sit right with her, starting a relationship with Luke on the basis of a bet. And it would be a relationship, Lorelai was sure about that. She wasn't against being with Luke; she just wanted a better foundation to that part of their relationship. She sighed and once again let her mind wander about what would have happened had she stuck with the original bet.

She was still having erotic dreams about Luke. In his apartment, in the diner and even breaking in every single one of the rooms in the Dragonfly, however right along with those dreams she was having other dreams too. Breakfast and morning coffee with him at the diner, movie nights at her house, walking through town at the end of the day, hand-in-hand and kissing in the gazebo, well more than kissing….

"I think I'm gonna go back there and give Luke another piece of my mind," Sookie's words brought Lorelai out of a suddenly hot and sweaty daydream.

"Sookie, don't you dare!" Lorelai yelled a bit too loudly.

Sookie mutely stared at her, her eyes wide. "I'm not the only one who feels this way," she finally said in a small voice.

"I want you and whoever else is harassing Luke to stop it right now!" Lorelai declared. "This is between him and me! You all just need to butt out of our business! You're input is NOT wanted!" her voice had gotten progressively louder.

Sookie looked stricken then she hung her head, staring into her own cup. "I'm sorry," she stammered.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "No, Sookie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. The lack of coffee is making me do and say stupid things." Lorelai went over to where Sookie was standing and gave her a hug. "Forgive me," she said sincerely. "I promise scary Lorelai has left the building."

"Okay," Sookie sniffed, her head still bowed.

"But Sookie, lay off Luke. I am begging you. I'll be fine," she gently reassured her.

"Okay," Sookie finally raised her head and gave her a tight little smile. "You go on. You wanted to check on the dining area again. I'll be along in a minute."

"Okay, but I still want your input on the table layout," Lorelai reminded her.

Sookie nodded but she still looked hurt.

Open mouth, insert foot.

Lorelai sighed and left the kitchen, clutching her cup. She wandered out to the front desk. Michel was standing at the desk, systematically surveying the area. He turned and studied the area behind him, almost like he was memorizing where everything was and calculating how far he needed to reach for objects behind him. Lorelai nearly laughed aloud watching his antics. Michel suddenly became aware of Lorelai's presence and her amusement and stopped.

"Ah, Columbian blend?" Michel queried suspiciously, peering at her coffee cup.

"Guess again Juan Valdez but it is South American," Lorelai responded wittily. At least she was still sharp enough to keep bantering with him. She would never let Michel have the satisfaction of besting her with his repartee.

"Very amusing," Michel replied sourly. "This coming from a woman who carries a picture of Mrs. Folger in her wallet."

"Ha! Make your little jokes Michel. I am seeing this through to the end," she said confidently.

"To be honest with you I am surprised," he admitted. "I would have never thought you capable of this type of determination, not with the whole town betting on when you will fail and return to your coffee-swigging ways."

"The whole town?" Lorelai repeated blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I placed a wager with Kirk on a day and time you will finally admit defeat and begin guzzling that insipid beverage," Michel confessed smugly, knowing he finally got the last laugh.

Lorelai could not believe her ears. The whole town was now wagering on how long she would last? Stars Hollow thrived on gossip and soap-opera type drama. She was upset that she, and now to some extent Luke, were now at the center of the town's current mania. She set down her tea, turned and left Michel without a word.

"Give me a hint on when it will be," Michel called after her. "I want to have the inside track on this one."

* * *

She was on a mission. A mission to find Kirk. After checking out Kirk's usual job haunts, Lorelai charged into the diner, hoping that if he wasn't there, maybe she would find someone who would know where he was. She stopped short seeing Kirk sitting at the counter with Babette and Miss Patty on either side of him. 

Both Babette and Miss Patty appeared to be consoling him. Lorelai further noticed an unbelievably huge, mess on the counter in front of Kirk that included an overturned plate and bowl, silverware, napkin dispenser and all the counter condiments. There was an equally-ominous, uneven stain on the wall behind the counter. Whatever it was, it looked like it had congealed and was making a slow path down the wall.

"Kirk what's wrong?" Lorelai asked momentarily diverted from her anger.

"I sort of had a food reaction," Kirk explained. "Lulu suggested we spice up our life and I decided to spice up Luke's chili with some Tabasco sauce."

"Oh no," Lorelai moaned, her eyes assessing the mess. The wall stain was very unusual. There was a clean spot in the middle of the stain.

"Luke warned him," Babette said. "He stood right in front of him and warned him. Unfortunately he was in the line of fire. I have never seen a plate flip like that," she shook her head. "Poor Luke was covered with the stuff. It just happened, ya missed it Lorelai. He went upstairs ranting a blue streak, chili all over him…"

"He's banished me from the diner for a month," Kirk whimpered. "I can't do it! I'll starve!"

"Kirk, you shouldn't have used half the bottle," Babette reasoned.

"Luke catches you still here when he comes back down you'll be in big trouble Kirk," Miss Patty predicted. "Better wait until he cools down, sweetie."

"Speaking of big trouble" Lorelai said advancing on Kirk her anger returning. "What's this I hear about you starting a pool on the date and time when I cave and start drinking coffee?"

Kirk seemed to shrink into the counter. "Well," he stammered, "it seemed like the right thing to do. Everyone expressed an interest. Pretty much everyone is in on it. Heck, even Luke."

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned. She stopped breathing.

"Yes," Kirk confirmed.

"Luke got in on the pool of when I would start drinking coffee?" Lorelai asked again, praying that she had not heard him correctly.

"Yes."

Lorelai was suddenly so gloriously angry she could barely see straight. She forgot about the town, her anger was now directed solely at Luke. Both Babette and Miss Patty could see the intensity of her anger in her eyes. She started toward the stairs.

"Lorelai, dear," Miss Patty began.

"No," she silenced them. "Kirk! I'll finish with you when I come back!" She headed up the stairs.

Lorelai stomped up the stairs in righteous indignation. How could Luke play both sides like that? Helping her out, all the while secretly hoping she'd fail! She was literally seething when she got to his door. She grabbed the knob to rattle it and to her surprise it opened.

"Luke!" Lorelai barged into the apartment leaving the door half open. "Where the hell are you? LUKE!"

"Lorelai?" Luke walked out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel. He had stripped off the soiled flannel and t-shirt and was only wearing jeans. He forgot that he really wasn't dressed; the tone of her voice had alarms bells going off in his head. He approached her. "What's wrong?"

"How dare you!" Lorelai screeched, undaunted by a half-naked Luke.

"What?" He had no clue of what she was talking about.

"How dare you do this to me after the hell I am going through?"

"Do what? You wanna tell me what the hell you're talking about?" his own voice rising defensively.

"You bet on when I would fail and drink coffee!" she railed. "After all the headaches and the nausea and the never-ending craving for coffee, I've been through, how could you be so mean?"

"Lorelai—"

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him. "It's your fault I'm stuck in this stupid bet! Your fault for making a wager I would never do in a million years! You should have lost!"

"My fault?" Luke echoed suddenly angry himself at hearing her words about the wager. "If you want to blame someone, blame yourself! I never wanted to be a part of this! You talked me into this. You had to blab that we wagered all over town and YOU decided to give up coffee. I told you, you didn't have to hold up your end. You're the one who's made your life miserable!"

Lorelai stood mute as he ranted, some of her anger draining out of her, but still holding her ground. The last time she had seen Luke this angry was the night of Jess and Rory's accident. They didn't speak for months after that.

Even though Luke knew he would never had held her to the original bet, it still irked him that she had so willingly chosen to give up her beloved coffee, her life's blood, and had never even entertained the thought of the two of them together. The fact that she was so adamantly staying the course and abstaining spoke volumes of just how much she would rather do that than be with him.

Suddenly Luke couldn't stand the sight of her standing in his apartment, invading yet another portion of his life. He flung the towel away and advanced on her.

"Get out," he roared.

He grabbed her by the elbow and propelled her backwards toward the door.

Lorelai was still angry enough to protest. "No! We're not finished!"

"Yes we are," he contradicted her. They were fast approaching the half-open door.

Lorelai was not about to let him throw her out. As they neared the door, she reached out behind her and slammed it shut before he could push her over the threshold. Their momentum was too great: they both stopped short as Lorelai jammed up against the door and a millisecond later Luke ran into her.

As they came up hard against the door and each other, Lorelai managed to raise both her hands. They paused for a moment, eyes locked, anger all but shooting out of their eyes at each other.

Then Lorelai laid her hands flat against Luke's bare chest in an almost defensive measure.

The contact was electric and they both reacted instantly. Accusations and anger immediately dissolved away and they both recognized the underlying wanting that suddenly could not be denied.

Luke's fingers threaded into Lorelai's hair and he kissed her.

As soon as their lips met, Luke's arms went around Lorelai pulling her closer to his body. Lorelai moved her hands down his chest and around his waist to his back. From there her hands traveled upward, palms flat against him, fingers splayed, reveling in the touch of his skin, feeling his muscles flex as he shifted and tightened his grip.

Luke parted her lips with his and his tongue entered her mouth, met by her own. As they twined and battled for control, their mouths completely fused together and the kiss grew even more passionate. The only sound was that of heavy breathing.

Regretfully they had to break for air. Luke immediately began placing feathering kisses along her jaw, working his way to her ear lobe. He couldn't believe he was holding Lorelai, soft, warm and willing in his arms. He felt her hands moving on his back, heightening his desire.

Lorelai was breathless, trying to regain control over her senses. Her mind whirled in a dozen different directions. This was no dream. She still had her qualms about a drunken bet being the starting point of their relationship, but the feel, touch and taste of him was almost overwhelming….

"I didn't come up here for this," she admitted breathlessly. Luke was distracting her, his teeth lightly scraping her neck. He pulled her tight against him and groaned. The sound brought a corresponding whimper from Lorelai.

"I don't want this…" she panted unthinkingly.

She had been about to say "not yet" when Luke let her go and drew back sharply. She gasped at how bereft she felt now that he wasn't pressed up against her and how grateful she was that she was leaning against the door. She was sure her legs wouldn't hold her up. Her brain and her mouth disconnected and she couldn't form any words.

Luke felt like he had just taken a sucker punch to the stomach hearing her words. He was angry at her for kissing him like that, playing him along, teasing him when she really didn't want him.

"Get out," he said in a low voice.

"Wait, Luke," she wrung her hand together and tried to find the words to explain to him but she was still having problems putting words together.

Luke grabbed both her hands with one of his and pulled her forward then reached behind her and opened the door. He pushed her out.

"Get out!" he snarled and slammed the door in her face. He locked the deadbolt.

Luke moved to the middle of his apartment, hands clenched wanting to break something to snap the overwhelming surge of anger. She didn't want him but that didn't stop her from playing with his feelings. Typical Lorelai, he thought savagely. Take advantage for her own gain and the hell with everyone else, regardless of their feelings.

He gnashed his teeth, the memory of that kiss was still running through his body. He knew he still had to go back down to the diner. He needed to get himself together. Problem was even after their latest blow up, his arousal was still evident and could not be ignored.

Cursing Lorelai, himself and the stupid bet, he walked into the bathroom and flipped on the cold water tap in the shower.

Outside, Lorelai leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. Slowly she got her breathing and her heartbeat under control. She was aware of that ache again, the one of unresolved sexual frustration. She trembled as she remembered that blistering kiss and the feel of Luke's body pressed against hers. She knew it would probably add even more fuel to her already overly-erotic dreams.

After a few minutes, she mechanically smoothed her hair and re-adjusted her clothes. She couldn't walk back into the diner without them noticing her dishevelment and speculating about what had happened. They had already given the townspeople enough fodder to keep them gossiping for months. She didn't want to add to it.

Lorelai kicked herself for saying the wrong thing. She wanted to go back in to him, but he wouldn't listen to her right now, she knew that. She hoped she would have a chance to explain once he calmed down. She wanted to make him understand. She shook her head sadly at her own folly.

Open mouth, insert foot.

Lorelai tottered down the steps on shaky legs and re-entered the diner. Kirk, Babette and Miss Patty were still sitting at the counter, waiting for her to reappear.

"Lorelai, is everything alright?" Miss Patty asked in concern. "We heard yelling."

"Everything is fine," she lied.

"So Luke explained everything" Kirk said looking for reassurance, "about his bet."

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. "Oh yeah," she lied again.

"Good," Kirk confirmed. "I thought he was crazy betting that you would make it through to the end but he seemed pretty certain of it."

Lorelai closed her eyes and suddenly rooted to the spot. He bet on _her_. He had faith in her. She should have known better, that Luke would not be so mean. She opened her eyes.

"Lorelai, Sugah, you okay?" Babette questioned again.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed realizing the hole she had just dug for herself. She did not know what to do to remedy the situation. "I'm fine."

Open mouth, _change foot_.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Please read and review if you wouldn't mind. I know, I know. I'm getting there. 


	8. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

Ah my readers, you have been very patient. I apologize for not getting this written as soon as I would have liked. No, I am not out to torment you as some of you have emailed me asking, its just that real life has had to take center stage. I have a huge family commitment and a wedding sampler that needs to be finished so my all-nighters are spent working feverishly over a cross stitch loom. Again, sorry.

This one is long. FYI da burger boy, he be pissed.

* * *

Letting the Cat Out of the Bag 

Somehow, Luke knew he was dreaming.

He lay in bed half asleep when he thought he heard the door to the apartment open. Before he could get up to investigate, Lorelai appeared at his bedside.

"Lorelai?" he asked confused.

She sat down next to him on the bed and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hi there sailor," she said playfully, "new in town?"

She didn't give him a chance to reply; she kissed him again, intensely. Her hands slipped up under his t-shirt, her fingertips exploring their way up his stomach, up his ribcage then played with his nipples. She tugged the shirt up to his chest.

"Take it off, Luke," she ordered as she slid the shirt up.

He lifted himself slightly, enough for her to tug the shirt over his head and she tossed it over her shoulder. Her hands were roaming freely over his upper torso.

"Much better," she sighed as she buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply. He could feel her lips, tongue and teeth moving on his body, exploring ever inch of exposed skin, making him quiver with anticipation.

He gently pushed her back. His hands moved of their own volition and her shirt was off as well. He was shocked that she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands immediately covered her breasts and she purred in delight.

"Well you aren't wasting any time," he observed with a smile.

"No, we've wasted enough time. We both want this and it's gonna be so good," her voice was filled with wicked promise. Her hand slipped down the front of his sweat pants and his breath came out in a hitch. She grinned at him as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking him, pleased at how quickly he hardened under her fingers. "I could make the pickle joke…." she said mischievously.

Luke growled at her in response and suddenly she was completely serious and determinedly tugging off his pants. As she moved back up the bed, he returned the favor. She lay against him, her breasts warm and heavy, pressing into his chest while his hands glided over her ass shoving her pants down. She pulled away from him and stood up, stepping out of her pants. God she was beautiful.

He reached for her, but she had other ideas. She caught both hands and led them to her breasts as she swung a leg over both of his and straddled him. She leaned over and kissed him again then drew back. His breath halted in his throat as he saw her eyes filled with sensual boldness that boded well for both of them.

She sank down on him slowly; he could feel how wet she was and he breath came out in a hiss. This was too good. He closed his eyes involuntarily as he felt her enveloping him. She leaned over and kissed him again as she took him all the way in.

Then she surprised him. Instead of rising up and down on top of him, she paused and looked deeply into his eyes. Undulating her hips; her internal muscles clenched and released him, somehow drawing him deeper with rhythmic tugs.

His mouth dropped open at the sensations she evoked. His hands slipped down to her waist, gripping it, steadying her while she rotated her hips over him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he was right. She continued moving faster and faster as she reached her climax and he thrust upward repeatedly, the force of his own release making him dizzy. She collapsed on his chest panting. He felt her smile against his chest before raising her head to place a soft kiss….

Luke's eyes snapped open then he groaned aloud half-cursing himself, realizing the state he was in. He was no better than a teenager, having wet dreams about Lorelai. He got up and went to the bathroom, stripped off his sweat pants and cleaned up.

After he had changed, he went to the kitchen sink and got a glass of water. He drank it slowly, looking out the window and the deserted town square. He shook his head at his own weakness.

He had had dreams like this before, but not too often. He had tried hard to stop dreaming about her like that. Even though the dreams allowed him to have her and gave him the gratification he needed, it was a sham. It made him want her even more in the waking hours. It just left him with the ache and frustration of unsatisfied desire.

The last time his dreams had gotten out of control was the night of the trivia test. The flirting and tequila had taken its toll even before they had left the bar. If Kirk hadn't shown up, he knew he would have walked her home—and probably would have stayed there. But he hadn't wanted her, or their first time to have been when they were drunk. He wanted more from her and for her than that. But the dreams that night, oh Lord.

That damned kiss was causing his problem now. It had not been a dream but a reality that he could get behind. But she didn't want him: she had made that quite clear. For as long as he had known her, for the first time, he had a sinking feeling about where they were headed. Even knowing how he felt hadn't changed her mind about the two of them. She still did not want him. He had to accept that but it left him aggravated.

He had always been understanding and patient where she was concerned. Luke realized his patience had just worn out.

* * *

The diner was more crowded than she had expected when she came in for breakfast. She had deliberately dawdled and taken her time to get there this morning; first because she had hoped for another one of those lulls so second she could apologize and talk to Luke. 

Lorelai sat in her usual corner table. Luke walked out with an order. He spotted her as he delivered the plate and nodded his head, acknowledging her presence. He went back behind the counter.

"So Lorelai, still on the straight and narrow?" Miss Patty greeted her from the next table.

"I've made it this far, I'll make it to the end," Lorelai assured her. She picked her menu as Luke came up to the table with a coffee cup and his order pad.

Lorelai smiled at Luke as she picked up the cup and nearly drank from it when suddenly she smelled coffee.

"What the hell?" she cried as she tossed the mug away. The cup broke and coffee splattered across the table. She stared at him in disbelief. "You gave me coffee?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, that's right," Luke said in a sarcastic tone and snapped his fingers as if he just remembered, "you can't have coffee for what it is—another ten days? My mistake." He pulled out the rag handing from his back pocket and began cleaning up the mess.

Lorelai gaped at him an unpleasant sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Luke had been her staunchest supporter. And now that support was gone. She was pretty sure she knew why.

"Luke, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" she pleaded. She needed to do this right now.

"Why?" Luke countered. He wasn't in the mood to hear her latest excuse and there was no way he was going to allow himself to be alone with her. His tone clearly let her know that.

"I want to apologize," her voice had dropped as she realized he wasn't going to budge. She knew this would be her only opportunity. Luke was still too angry about what happened after they kissed and she couldn't blame him. Obviously he was not going to make this easy on her. She could almost see Patty leaning closer to overhear.

Luke was still leaned over the table, pieces of the cup in one hand, wiping up the mess with the other. His eyes locked with hers. She could see the anger gathering in his eyes. "And what are you apologizing for?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to apologize for thinking you had bet against me in the town pool," Lorelai said timidly. "And," she paused as she actually heard the creak of the chair from the next table. Patty _was_ trying to listen in.

"And?" Luke prompted.

Lorelai swallowed nervously, realizing she was losing her opportunity and it couldn't be helped. Her eyes silently pleaded with him, trying to communicate her feelings or at least get him to relent and speak to her alone. They had had their disagreements in the past and he was behaving in a typical Luke fashion. The anger had been wiped clean from his eyes, just like he had wiped the table. She could physically feel the wall building between them. She knew she had lost her window of opportunity.

"And…can I get tea instead of coffee…please?" she asked resignedly.

Luke straightened up and gave a half glance behind him, aware of Miss Patty's interest in their conversation. He gave quick nod. "Fine," he said shortly.

He walked away and returned in a minute with her tea. He did not look her in the eye again. Lorelai bent her head and pretended to read the menu as she gave her order. She was afraid if she looked at him she might cry.

Miss Patty frowned as she watched the two of them interact. This went way beyond normal town gossip; she was concerned.

* * *

Lorelai pulled into her driveway. It had been a long, tiring day and she was glad it was over. She spotted Luke's truck parked in the driveway and smiled. She was hoping he would be there. She felt like staying in tonight and she knew he would be more than happy to spend some quiet time at home. 

As she got out of the Jeep, Luke came out of the house and quickly crossed the lawn to greet her.

"Tough day?" he asked, taking notice of her tired expression and drooping features.

"No, it's just all the little stuff wore me out," she replied. She slipped her arms around his waist as he pulled her close.

"So we're staying in tonight?" he asked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Hell, no. Actually I already started dinner," he admitted. He gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Lorelai sighed, grateful to finally have someone who understood her moods. Thank god he took the first step that brought them together. "Have I told you how happy I am that we made that silly bet?" she asked when he drew back.

"You didn't think so at the time," he reminded her. They began walking across the lawn to the house, his hand resting in the small of her back. "You were so determined to give up the coffee instead."

"Luke, I'd gladly lose another bet if it meant spending a month in bed with you," she giggled impishly. She moved behind him and jumped up on his back. "Carry me!" she said playfully. He grinned at her over his shoulder and caught her legs and hoisted her up so she was more comfortable as he carried her piggy-back across the lawn.

"Woo hoo, Sugah" Babette cheered from her front porch. "Ride 'em cowgirl!"

"Aw jeez," Luke ducked his head in embarrassment but he didn't let her go.

Lorelai laughed and hugged him closer as he started up the steps. They were together and she didn't care who saw them.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai tightened her grip on Luke. They were so happy.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai was smiling as she opened her eyes. The next instant, she frowned, disoriented and unable to recognize her surroundings. She sat up abruptly. She was lying on Sookie's couch clutching a pillow to her chest. She remembered had been going over some details with Sookie.

"I'm sorry," Sookie apologized. "It really took a long time to put Davey down,"

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry," Lorelai rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, ya did," Sookie agreed. She looked at her strangely. She hesitated for a moment. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" she asked curiously.

"No, I didn't," Lorelai admitted.

"Well you do and I think it gave me the answer to a question that's been bothering me," she confirmed.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I've been wondering why you've been so defensive about Luke and this bet," she speculated, watching Lorelai carefully. "Now I am wondering if giving up coffee wasn't a smoke screen for the real bet."

"Why would you say that?" Lorelai smothered a gasp, trying to keep herself from reacting.

"One, you keep telling me to lay off Luke. Two, you've been so determined to stay off the coffee. And three, you just said 'Luke, I'd gladly lose another bet if it meant spending a month in bed with you' while you were sleeping," Sookie replied, watching Lorelai's expression.

Lorelai laughed and tried act normally. "People say strange things in their sleep," she said tentatively.

"Lorelai." Sookie looked at her knowingly.

Lorelai remained silent. She hoped she could throw Sookie off track but realized the two of them had been friends for too long; Sookie knew her too well. "Okay," Lorelai came clean. She let out a long breath. "Giving up coffee was not the original bet."

Sookie patiently waited for Lorelai to continue.

"Luke's bet was for me to spend thirty nights in bed with him," she confessed slowly.

A long moment passed and nothing happened. Then Sookie's eyes popped out as Lorelai's word really sank in. "Oh my god! Luke and you!" She gestured wildly with her hands. "You and Luke! Oh my god!"

"Sookie," Lorelai tried to calm her down.

"Wow!!!" Sookie exclaimed still trying to take it in.

"We had been drinking and were both drunk," Lorelai defended him. "Luke normally would never have done something like this. He just wasn't using his head."

"Sounds to me like he was using his head, just using a different one," Sookie popped off unthinkingly.

"Sookie!"

She clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard what she had said. "Oh I'm sorry! Really I am," her voice was apologetic. When Lorelai didn't say anything for a few minutes, she finally piped up again, "So?"

"What?"

"You and Luke," she prompted, "thirty nights in bed…" she moved her hands up and down, "how's that going?"

"Sookie, we are _not_ sleeping together," Lorelai said flabbergasted.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. She sat there mulling it over. "Why is that again?"

"Sookie," Lorelai tried to explain and keep her feelings out of it, "He never intended to follow through on it. The only reason I've given up coffee is due to the fact this town has to stick its nose in everyone's business and we couldn't tell them the truth. We want them to think we just made a friendly wager."

"That is one heck of a friendly wager," Sookie commented.

"Sookie, no one can know about this," Lorelai stressed each word. "No one, not even Jackson. This one goes to the grave with you. It would embarrass Luke if he ever found out."

"Alright," Sookie agreed reluctantly. They both fell silent again.

"So you never considered it?" Sookie asked carefully, watching Lorelai.

Lorelai hesitated.

"I knew it!" Sookie exclaimed. "You do have feelings for Luke!"

"Fine," she admitted. "I've been thinking about him a lot over the past few weeks. I've been thinking about the times I thought something might be happening and how great he has been throughout this whole crazy situation. But I don't want to make this decision under these circumstances. I want him to know I'm making this decision without being under any influence."

"And Luke's okay with this?"

Lorelai frowned. "We haven't really talked yet," she said regretfully, not wanting to bring up the kiss and its aftermath. Even now several days after her botched apology, he had been so unapproachable. He had taken to letting Lane or Cesar serve her and when she had gone to his apartment upstairs to look for him, he was never there.

"Why haven't you talked?"

"I've tried but either I can't get him alone or he is gone somewhere. Plus, I'm still whacked out from the lack of coffee; every time I open my mouth I keep saying the wrong thing."

"But afterward?" Sookie questioned her.

Lorelai looked at her hopefully and gave a little shrug. "Afterward all bets are off."

* * *

Rory had surprised Lorelai by showing up one evening as Lorelai was about to head to the town meeting. They decided to attend then come back to the Crap Shack for some take-out food and girl talk. 

Lorelai and Rory snuck into the back of the meeting. As she was sitting down, Luke glanced over his shoulder. He stiffened then turned his attention back to the meeting.

"So are you going to tell me about it?" Rory asked. She had seen the look between Luke and her mother. He looked pretty mad to her.

"Tell you about what?" Lorelai asked.

"What's going on between you and Luke? It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull when he looked at you," Rory pointed out.

"Nothing," Lorelai sighed and they turned their attention to the meeting.

They sat through Taylor's monotonous drone about typical matters of town business and upcoming beautification projects.

"Last item on the agenda," Taylor began, "I hesitate to bring this up since it is almost over, but a number of citizens have voiced repercussions over a certain wager from our recent trivia contest."

Lorelai's attention was instantly riveted on Taylor. She noticed Luke raise his head to stare at Taylor as well.

"The effects of this wager seem to be eroding the close knit feel of the members of our business community. It's been brought to my attention that the principals involved are currently not on the best of terms.

"And why is this your business Taylor?" Luke erupted, surging to his feet. It never took long for Taylor to enrage Luke. He had heard enough.

"Our community works together as one big family," Taylor explained in a condescending tone. "What's going on between you and Lorelai is affecting the town."

"How is this affecting the town and business Taylor?" Luke repeated angrily. "I have had my disagreements with Lorelai before—"

"More like out and out fights," Taylor interjected.

"—and the businesses in this town have not suffered," Luke pointed out. "This is none of your concern so butt out!"

"I wish I could Luke but with the Dragonfly opening soon and hopefully more tourists coming through the town, we need all of business owners to support each other. And quite frankly, I've been getting disturbing reports about your behavior."

"Reports about my behavior?" Luke repeated. "There is nothing wrong with my behavior, Taylor! I've been minding my own business and for the past month all you nosy, interfering busybodies," he waved his hand around the room, "have seen fit to come into my diner and read me the riot act about how mean I've been forcing Lorelai into this bet!"

Lorelai gasped. Luke had never let on that the townspeople had been giving him a hard time.

"Before you tar and feather me or run me out of town on a rail, let me state for the record and for the last time, Lorelai does not have to honor our bet!" Luke shouted furiously.

"I'm with Luke on this!" Lorelai jumped up coming to Luke's defense. "I want everyone," she cast her gaze on the townspeople particularly Miss Patty and Kirk, "and I do mean EVERYONE to lay off Luke this instant!"

"Stay off my side," Luke growled at her before turning back to address the crowd once more. "If you all know what's good for you, you'll never mention this again or else you can find yourselves another place to eat!"

Luke turned and charged out of the meeting.

"Well, really," Taylor began.

"Taylor!" Lorelai shouted at him. Her stupid town had just made matters worse. "You've gone too far! Never, ever bring this up again!" Lorelai glared at all of them. "That goes for all of you! BUTT OUT!!"

Lorelai hurried out of the meeting, followed by Rory. She could see Luke storming towards the diner. "Luke, wait!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke glanced over his shoulder and saw Lorelai running after him followed by Rory.

"Luke, I had no idea," Lorelai began.

"Don't," he held up a hand to stop her.

"Luke, please," Lorelai pleaded. "I really want to talk to you."

Luke hesitated, his demeanor softening a bit. Then he spied Rory hanging back giving them a moment of privacy. "Go home," he said colorlessly. "Rory," he addressed her, "take her home." Luke gave her one last glance before turning and walking away.

"Mom," Rory gently tugged her mother's arm. "Let him cool off. It always takes a while for things to get back to normal after you fight. It will be fine."

Lorelai silently watched him enter the diner. She was torn. She wanted to run after him but she was sure he wouldn't be in any mood to listen to her. She sighed and let Rory lead her through the streets of Stars Hollow towards home.

"I'm going to make some tea," Lorelai said as they entered the house. She put her purse and keys down on the desk and headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rory asked. "Pizza?"

"Sure. Go ahead and call, get the money from my purse," Lorelai called.

Rory turned around to grab the purse and accidentally knocked it to the floor. The contents scattered across the floor. Rory dropped to her knees, slightly annoyed at her clumsiness. She gathered up loose change and lipsticks and then picked up a small stack of envelopes.

She was about to stuff them back into the purse when she saw Luke's name on the top envelope, written in his hand. She plucked the envelope out of the stack, curious, and a piece of paper tucked under the flap fluttered to the floor. Rory picked up the paper. Her eyes widened and the words burned themselves into her brain.

"Rory, what's the ETA on the pizza?" Lorelai asked walking out of the kitchen. She stopped short as she saw Rory on the floor, the contents of her purse strewn around her. Rory was intently staring at a piece of paper. Lorelai stopped dead as Rory lifted her head to gape at her mother.

"Mom!" Rory said stunned. Her eyes were like saucers.

Lorelai caught her breath as she realized what Rory was holding. All this time she had kept his wager in her purse. She had taken it out and read it on occasion over the past weeks. She knew she would eventually have had to tell Rory at least some part of the story but she did not want her finding out like this. She could see Rory struggling with shock, anger and embarrassment.

"This is what Luke bet?" Rory asked, thoroughly scandalized that Luke of all people could objectify her mother like that. "How could he...you…"

"Rory," Lorelai got down on the floor, "listen to me." Rory loved Luke; she knew that. She refused to let their relationship be colored or altered by over this. "Listen to me," Lorelai said catching her eye.

"I would have never thought Luke would be so…" she trailed off.

"Luke is the best person I know next to you," Lorelai cut across her. "Rory, things were very crazy the night we made that bet. We were drinking and flirting—a lot. You know how I can get when I'm drinking. When he bet that he never expected to win."

Rory was silent for a long time considering her mother's words. "You did the hair flip didn't you," Rory finally accused her.

"More than once," Lorelai admitted more that willing to accept full responsibility for what happened, "and I was hanging all over him."

Rory nodded, accepting the situation. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked.

"How could I tell you this?" Lorelai responded honestly. "This goes way beyond TMI."

"Um…yeah." Rory tried to shake off the thought of her mother and Luke. Another thought occurred to her. "Is this why Luke is so mad at you?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai sighed, "Yes and no. Mommy has really screwed up this time." She ducked her head, embarrassed to confess. "We, ah, had this amazing kiss and I was so mixed up over the coffee and Luke that I told him I didn't want, uh, that."

"Mom!" Rory wasn't sure if she was more shocked that they actually kissed or that she turned him down.

"It's the lack of coffee," Lorelai said defensively. "My superpowers are gone. It's like Superman and kryptonite. I can seem to function and I keep saying the wrong thing to him," she grimaced in regret. "And I don't want to start something with him because of a bet."

"Wait, wait!" Rory put up both hands. "Are you telling me that you do have a thing for Luke?"

Lorelai shyly ducked her head again and looked at her hands. "Yes," she said quietly, then lifted her head to stare her daughter in the eye, "I do. But I wanted to get this coffee thing out of the way and talk to you about it." Lorelai went on, "I would never start something without talking to you." Lorelai looked at Rory, waiting for her to say something.

Rory stared at her mother. Now that the surprise and shock was starting to wear off, she was really thinking about the idea of the two of them together, finally on the same page. Rory knew that there was some risk involved if they failed. They'd probably starve while the house fell down around their ears but if they made a go of it and it worked…

"I do love Luke," Rory admitted, "and I think you guys could be happy…" She realized her mother was watching her, holding her breath. "I say go for it Mom," Rory whispered.

Lorelai grinned at her daughter in relief. She knew she needed Rory's blessing and now she had it. She hugged her.

"Why not go to him now?" Rory queried.

"He's still too angry," Lorelai replied, "and I'm still putting my foot in my mouth every time I open it. Once this coffee bet is finished, we'll both be free and clear of all this craziness and then," Lorelai's eyes sparkled, "we'll go from there."

"You're sure?" Rory pressed her.

Lorelai nodded her head. "I'm sure."

tbc

* * *

A/N: Before you all scream at me, its all part of the plan. 


	9. Crossing the Finish Line

I have to apologize for not updating as soon as possible. Real -life dramatic events caused the delay. But fret not people I am back. However, said events have caused me to ratchet the intensity of this chapter into the upper stratosphere. Hell even I am feeling it as I write it. You guys are either gonna love it or hate it.

* * *

Crossing the Finish Line 

There was almost a physical quality to the atmosphere of the town. It had been building up over the past few days into a tangible thing. The whole town seemed to be aware of it and they were waiting and watching.

Watching her.

Lorelai strolled through town on her way to Luke's. She had two days left. Two more days of depriving herself her life's blood. Two days of fighting off the craving for coffee. Two more days and then the whole bizarre month and the crazy bet would be over.

Two more days and she could go to Luke.

She had been disappointed that they hadn't been able to talk since the town meeting. She continued going to the diner but Luke avoided her now. When she tried to approach him, he always managed to find some task that had to be attended to at that moment or he would fob her off on Lane or Cesar to take her order or pay her bill. He didn't seem as angry has he had before—a sure sign he was cooling off—yet he seemed to be reluctant to be anywhere she was. He was remote and his distance made her uncomfortable for some reason.

But she had come to the definite conclusion that whatever he wanted, she would want that too. She would be more than willing to follow his lead.

As she neared the entrance to the diner, she saw Kirk with his hands and face pressed up against the window.

"Aw, Kirk," she said sympathetically, "you shouldn't torture yourself like this. Maybe you should just go to Weston's and forget about Luke's for a while."

"I never realized what you were going through until Luke banished me," Kirk commiserated. "It's been hell, sheer hell! I promise never to do anything like this again!" his voice quavered with sincerity.

Lorelai shook her head knowing it was an idle promise. She hadn't totally forgiven him for the having the whole town bet on her, but she realized there was no way she could stop him. And he would do it again. He defied understanding and explanation. He was, after all—Kirk.

"Kirk, how long have you been standing out here?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Since seven," Kirk replied. "Every half hour Luke comes out here with a rag and window cleaner and drives me off, but I keep coming back, like a moth to the flame," he waxed poetic while Lorelai nodded understandingly, trying not to laugh.

The door was suddenly wrenched open and Luke stepped out armed with a rag and window cleaner. He frowned at both of them.

"Kirk," Luke stepped toward him raising the window cleaner, "how many times do I have to chase you off?"

"Luke, don't be mean," Lorelai surprised both Luke and Kirk by stepping between them.

Luke looked at her. He hadn't noticed she was outside until he had wrenched open the door so he was forced to brazen it out.

"Kirk needs to learn a lesson," he said stubbornly.

"And he's learned it," Lorelai insisted. "You're going to have to learn to forgive a little easier," she said pointedly.

Luke stared at Lorelai, well aware they were not talking about Kirk. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it immediately. He was not as angry anymore. He finally got it. He figured out that she had been focusing on not drinking coffee. That seemed to be all she could handle at the moment. He was willing to wait and see what would happen after the thirty days were up for her to give him some sign. But he held back for now, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I think its time you let him back in the diner," Lorelai challenged.

Luke looked at Kirk then back to Lorelai and sighed. "Fine."

Both Kirk and Lorelai remained standing on the steps staring in surprise.

Luke turned and opened the door to walk back in and looked over his shoulder. "Are you two in or out? I can't keep coming out here to clean the windows all day."

"In," Kirk said as he leapt for the door.

Luke watched him walk past him and to the counter then turned his attention back to Lorelai. She still looked surprised. They both just stared at each other.

"Well?" he finally broke the silence.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and walked past him into the diner. She went to her usual table, hopeful, for the first time that she might have a chance to talk to him.

Luke moved back behind the counter and was preparing her tea before he realized it. He stopped what he was doing for moment and mentally shook himself. She still had two days left. As much as he wanted to go over there and talk to her, he was uncertain if he could keep their conversation restricted to their usual banter. Just the few words they had exchanged showed him that there was hidden subtext in their words.

Lane was about to take Kirk's order. "I'll do that, you go take this to Lorelai," Luke instructed her.

Lorelai's smile dimmed slightly as Lane brought the tea to the table and took her order. She watched Luke take Kirk's order and hand it back to Cesar. As he returned to the counter, he glanced at her and their eyes locked. He nodded to her and looked away.

"Lorelai," Taylor got her attention, interrupting her contemplation of Luke. He stopped at her table. "How are you doing today? No chance of you falling off the wagon?" Lorelai glared at him and his feeble attempt at pleasantries. He turned to the counter. "Luke, could you step over here for a moment?"

Luke saw Taylor gesticulating at him and would have loved to ignore him. He noticed Lorelai's expression and knew whatever he had said to her, she had not liked it which meant he probably wouldn't either. However, he was interested. Taylor was like a train wreck: something you normally would never choose to look at but were forced to out of some ghoulish curiosity. He strode over to the table hoping to get through whatever required his presence and quickly get away. He was aware that Lorelai had her eyes glued to his, every step of the way.

"I just wanted to let you both know there is a special town meeting tonight."

"Special meeting? We just met a few days ago," Lorelai said confused.

"I know," Taylor replied, "but we need to coordinate how we are going to cover the end of the bet."

"What?" Luke said dumbfounded.

"The conclusion of this bet is real news," Taylor explained. "We'll need to cover it in the Stars Hollow Gazette. We thought we get some nice shots of you serving Lorelai that first cup of coffee."

Luke looked at Lorelai; saw she was just as stunned as he was then both of them gaped at Taylor. Just when he thought Taylor could not tick him off any further, he managed to set a new low.

"Taylor…" he ground out.

"Save it for the town meeting," Taylor cut in and had the last word for once. "See you both tonight." He sailed out of the diner.

Luke turned back to Lorelai, gauging her reaction. Thankfully she looked just as irritated as he did. She opened her mouth to say something but he forestalled her.

"See you tonight," he said and left.

Not exactly the scintillating banter she had become accustomed to, she thought. But, at least it's something.

* * *

The meeting was almost ready to begin. Lorelai stepped inside Miss Patty's studio and scanned the room for an empty chair. She grinned and thanked the gods; there was an open chair next to Luke. She quickly slipped into the seat and gave him a big smile when he looked over at her. She was glad he was there beside her. 

"Okay, settle down people," Taylor shushed the crowd. "We just have one point of business to deal with tonight." He scanned the crowd and focused on Luke and Lorelai. "So nice that you both decided to make it. Now according to when the bet started, it is officially over at…"

"Eight p.m. tomorrow night," Kirk piped up.

"Correct," Taylor confirmed. "Now we all just want to make arrangements to be there and to take pictures of Lorelai's first cup of coffee in a month and maybe get a quote or two from each of you."

"Oh, I'll give you quote Taylor," Luke promised him getting to his feet, "but it won't be one that's printable." Lorelai sniggered in amusement and he looked sidelong down at her.

"Luke, if you're going to be so difficult, you really shouldn't participate in these town events," Taylor leveled the gavel at him. "Young man, no one forced you into making this bet. You will just have to put aside your animosity for town events because this is real news!"

Lorelai held her breath waiting for Luke's response. She had been the one who had gotten him to participate in the first place. It had been her idea for them to bet on the results and she was the one who had spilled the beans that they had even made a bet thus getting the town involved.

"Taylor, I have never held Lorelai to this bet. She is doing it for, hell I don't know what reason, but the fact that she is, the fact that tomorrow night, her thirty days are up is her business and hers alone." Luke was on a roll with this rant. "She can come to the diner for her first cup of coffee or she can hit ever Starbucks from here to the Pacific Ocean for all I care." Luke walked into the aisle and approached the podium. "One thing that is not going to happen though is all of you people crowding into my diner waiting to take pictures or get quotes for our crazy paper. I won't allow it." Luke turned around and addressed the entire meeting. "This is _not_ a town event! No one sets foot in my diner tomorrow night!"

A disappointed murmur ran through the crowd as Luke made his way back to his seat. He looked questioningly at Lorelai, thinking she was going to side with the town, but she was nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Taylor conceded in a defeated tone. "Meeting adjourned."

Luke rose and without a word to Lorelai, headed for the exit.

"Luke, hang on a minute," Lorelai called to him.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Can we talk?" she asked a little shyly.

"Maybe it would be better if we talked after you finished your sentence," Luke speculated. Lorelai looked at him in surprise. "I just thought maybe you would want to get it out of the way first."

Lorelai smiled broadly at him. Somehow he figured it out, he _did_ understand that she wanted to get the coffee bet out of the way first. Once again she felt a surge of hope, the possibility was still there.

"Okay," she agreed happy that things between them were calming down. They would be able to do this, she thought. They would have it all. "I'll be at the diner at eight. Sharp."

"See you there."

* * *

Lorelai leisurely strolled through the town on her way to Luke's. It was over, all over and Lorelai still could not believe she had gone the distance and successful abstained from coffee for the entire month. The last few hours had been exceptionally difficult. She had pretty much sat and stared at the clock, willing time to go by faster. Now that it was over and she was able to have her beloved coffee again, she found she could wait. She would take her time and savor her coffee—and hopefully have a serious conversation with Luke. 

She smiled thoughtfully, realizing if it hadn't been for Luke, she never would have made it. It gave her a warm feeling to know that whatever she did, she had him supporting her. She thanked her lucky stars that she had him and knew she would show him the same degree of support if he ever needed it.

As she passed Doose's she noticed how quiet the street was. There was literally no one anywhere, not on the sidewalk, in the town square, even the market looked abandoned. She was surprised and pleased that the town seemed to be obeying Luke's declaration at the last town meeting.

Lorelai walked up to the door and could see Luke behind the counter. Even though the sign said Closed, she turned the knob. It was unlocked and the bells heralded her arrival. She gave Luke a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he said looking up from his receipts. He still seemed quiet and thoughtful. They both paused, feeling a little awkward. Lorelai made her way to the counter and sat down.

"Moment of truth," Lorelai said, her smile getting a little broader. "It's coffee time."

"You mean going cold turkey didn't break you of the coffee habit?" he asked curiously.

"Hell, no," she replied. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Made you a fresh pot," he nodded at her then stared out the window. "Oh for heaven's sake…"

Lorelai turned around to see most of the town pressed up against the windows, waiting for her to take her first sip of coffee. They must have been hiding, waiting for her to go into the diner before taking up position outside. She shook her head and turned back to the counter and watched Luke go for the coffee pot.

"They'll lose interest once they see things get back to the way they were before this bet," she said preoccupied, eyeing the coffee. "Now that it's done, I can't wait for things to get back to normal."

Back to normal? As in go back like nothing ever happened? Luke was glad he was turned away so she didn't see him react to her words. He shut his eyes tightly, his heart and stomach sinking at her words echoing through his mind '...things get back to the way they were before this bet…back to normal'.

She had made her decision he realized. Her words confirmed it. She was going to ignore him, ignore his feelings for her. He couldn't believe she flat-out said it. The little flicker of hope he had been foolishly nursing for the past thirty days abruptly snuffed out. She was going to pretend it never happened and she would go back to teasing him and he would just be the guy who pours her coffee.

He knew he couldn't be that guy anymore. She didn't want him, which made his next decision painfully clear. He had a feeling that this would all end badly and he hated the fact that he was right.

Luke had been reaching for a coffee mug. He reached a little further and grabbed a to-go cup then picked up the coffee pot.

Luke set the cup down on the counter and immediately began pouring. Lorelai's brow furrowed as she took notice of the cup.

"I guess I'm not staying?" she asked tentatively.

"Lorelai," Luke said in a low voice, "I want you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Luke," Lorelai responded immediately. She would do anything he asked of her. She wanted to; it's what people did for people they care about. "Anything. Name it."

Luke carefully set the pot down on the counter. His gaze was fixed on the coffee cup. He took a deep breath.

"I want you to stop coming to the diner."

"What?" Lorelai leaned forward sure she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Ah…after everything that went on this past month, with the bet and all," he reached under the counter and focused on putting on the lid, "I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided it would be better that you don't come around anymore."

Lorelai felt the blood drain from her face. "What?" she repeated faintly.

Luke finally looked at her. He kept his face blank; his eyes devoid of all emotion. It took everything he had not to show her how miserable he was feeling. She had to be gone from his life. It would kill him to have her keep coming to the diner, have her seeing other men knowing how he felt.

"Luke…" Lorelai's voice failed her. Her throat constricted and she could barely breathe let alone get the words out. "I don't understand…" she managed to get out.

"I don't want you here," he said as his hand clenched his clean up rag until his knuckles turned white. Summoning up the strength, he began to wipe down the counter. He didn't look at her again and tried to be as casual as he could.

Lorelai's mind stopped at 'I don't want you'. She was frozen. She wanted to scream and cry, struck by the horrible irony that now that she wanted him and was ready to be with him, he wanted nothing to do with her. She watched him methodically wipe down the counters, watched the set of his shoulders knowing that when he made his mind up about something, that was it. It hurt that he didn't seem at all upset telling her to leave. It occurred to her that the distance she had felt from him over the past week was him pulling away from her. He really did not want her anymore.

She couldn't stay.

Lorelai woodenly got to her feet and walked to the door. She could see the townspeople watching with puzzled expressions on their faces, wondering what was going on.

"Lorelai," Luke called to her.

She turned to face him. She had to get herself together before she walked out the door.

"You forgot your coffee." It would be the last thing he could ever give her.

Lorelai felt the stab of pain in her head and in her heart. It was all over, years of friendship gone too. She had lost everything but she managed to pull herself together. "I don't want any coffee," she told him steadily.

They stared at each other for a long minute. "Good bye Lorelai," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai turned hating the finality in his voice, opened the door and left.

Luke slowly walked to the door and locked it, watching her walk through the crowd of townspeople who were babbling at her. He wished he could run after her but that wasn't an option. As painful as this was, it would be better to break the cycle and start on a new path, without her in his life. In the long run he would get over her. He just wasn't sure how long it would take for him to really believe that.

Luke mechanically walked behind the counter, shutting off the coffee pot, not bothering to clean it out, just wanting to go curl up in a ball and hide upstairs. He paused near her to-go cup. He couldn't bring himself to touch it. He walked over to the steps, shut off the lights and staggered upstairs.

* * *

Everything was a blur when Lorelai stepped out of the diner. She was completely numb. The townspeople yammering away around her were a distant buzzing in her ears. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and push herself through the crowd and forward. She needed to be home, inside where she could bawl her eyes out and mourn for her perfect man, gone because of her own stupidity, her own fear of taking a chance and her own special, patented Lorelai Gilmore talent of sabotaging any lasting relationship. 

She had waited too long to go to him. Bet or not, she should have spoken to him sooner. Initially she had been frightened of starting anything with him, afraid of how frightened she would be if it didn't work out and he was gone. She realized frightened was too inadequate of a word to express her feelings right now. She was _devastated_.

She continued home, walking swiftly now. The mantra 'he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me' pounding in her brain, making her walk even faster to try to get away from it. Then she was running trying to escape it but to no avail; it just rattled around her brain faster and faster.

Lorelai ran up her steps and burst through the front door, her lungs aching, barely able to stand, barely able to catch her breath. She leaned up against the archway leading to the hall.

"Mom?" Rory called from the kitchen. "Wow you are back too soon. Oh well, I guess this will still work." Rory headed towards the foyer. "Okay, my first class got cancelled tomorrow so I got coffee, café au lait, espresso, coffee cake, tiramisu—" She stopped dead as she caught sight of her mother.

"Mom!" Rory rushed over to her, terror written over her face. The agony in her mother's eyes was something she had never seen in her mother before. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Lorelai stared at Rory unseeingly. She was unfocused, disconnected. Rory grabbed her arm and steered her to the couch, afraid she might fall down. Lorelai unsteadily tottered to the couch and fell on it.

"Mom?" Rory asked again trying to get a response from her. She put her arms around her and held her close willing her to come back to her and tell her what was wrong.

Lorelai let out a little groan and Rory pulled back. Lorelai's gaze was still directed inward.

"Mom," she prodded her gently, "tell me."

"I…I went to Luke's for coffee," Lorelai didn't recognize the sound of her own voice.

"And?"

That one word prompted the whole horrible scene to flash in her mind again. Finally she dragged her gaze to Rory's terrified eyes.

"Luke," she took in a painful breath, "Luke told me he doesn't want me around anymore," she whispered.

Rory shook her head in disbelief.

"He doesn't want me coming in for coffee. He doesn't want me coming into the diner. He doesn't want me," Lorelai finished brokenly.

"No," Rory said hollowly. After a moment she said, "I don't believe it."

Rory could see her mother believed it. What the hell could have happened to make Luke do this? They had fought before, not spoken for months before but never, ever had Luke made such an edict.

"Mom, listen to me," Rory said loudly, grabbing Lorelai's hands and tugging at them, making her meet her gaze. "Luke has always had a thing for you. All of us saw it, we didn't imagine it. That just doesn't go away."

"He doesn't want me anymore," Lorelai told her plaintively. "I don't know why."

"You've got to find out why he sent you away. Mom, if you don't, this will just eat at you. Go back there and make him tell you why!" Rory ordered her sternly.

Lorelai saw the truth in Rory's words. If she let things go, she might not ever find out why and it would eat at her. She had been willing to follow his lead; now she saw that she would have to take the lead herself.

Rory watched a little life and confidence seep back into her mother's eyes and sagged in relief. She could see that even though her mother was convinced to return to Luke's, she was by no means certain. She hoped that her mother's nerve wouldn't fail her before she got to the diner.

Lorelai got her breathing under control and her mind thinking once again. She did need to have her say regardless of whether or not Luke wanted to hear it. He owed her that much. She hoped she would be able to tell him everything before he threw her out. Then she realized the one way that would guarantee she would get his attention.

She stood on wobbly legs. She looked at Rory and smiled, grateful that she had this intelligent, logical, stubborn daughter who had given her back her perspective and purpose. She headed towards the door.

She was going back.

tbc

* * *

Okay, don't scream or cry. Please review first (I need to hear about this one!) and go one to the next chapter which is already done. 


	10. As It Was Meant to Be

The last chapter was going to be way to long. I realized if I had just posted the one, one of you WOULD come find me and hunt me down. So, I opted for a longer wait time for y'all but you are getting more bang (no pun intended) for your buck here.

Reviews. No, no, I _insist_.

I really should be writing bodice-rippers for a living. Think I could sell them?

Chapter, she be long. Get comfy. ;-)

* * *

As It Was Meant to Be 

Luke sat at his kitchen table, studying the label on his bottle of beer. The passage of time had not calmed him down. The sense of desolation all but choked the life out of him. This was going to be impossible.

He downed the rest of his beer, eyeing his packed duffle bag, tackle box and fishing gear sitting on the couch. He knew he couldn't open the diner tomorrow morning, knowing she wouldn't be coming in. He had called Cesar and arranged from him to run the diner for the next few days at least, then packed up his stuff. He would leave tonight, eventually, as soon as he recovered from their last episode in the diner. He got up, put the empty bottle in the sink, then grabbed another one from the refrigerator and settled back in the chair.

In his mind's eye, he kept seeing Lorelai. Lorelai, helping him pick colors out to paint the diner, Lorelai coming in ordering coffee and mountains of food, Lorelai when they were talking about kids at the dance marathon, Lorelai smiling at him across the counter….

Luke shut his eyes. He had been with Rachel numerous times and survived their breakups. He had been with Nicole; hell married her, and survived the sock man and divorce. He knew he couldn't survive this. This was worse then all of them combined. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't even be able to stay in Stars Hollow, not with her still here. It was too much.

Luke heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds later there was a silhouette on the frosted glass of the door. It opened and Lorelai walked in. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She looked panicked and uncertain, far from her usual demeanor. He realized she was scared, no terrified.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as elation and despair went to war inside him.

She walked hesitantly over to the table. "I'm here to hold up my end of a bet," she said.

Luke snorted in disbelief, despair winning out. He tightened his grip on the long neck of the bottle before standing up. "Don't," he warned her as he went to the sink and set the beer bottle down. He kept his back turned.

"I'm serious," Lorelai told him.

"Don't patronize me Lorelai," he said angrily. "It's over. That stupid bet ended everything."

"No!" she said fiercely, her fear beginning to overtake her.

Luke turned to face her. "Lorelai, I can see how frightened you are," Luke told her bitterly. "You'd say anything to keep things right in your world."

"Luke, please," she said in a quavering voice as she stepped forward. "I can't leave things like this. You have to know how I feel about us."

"There is no 'us'," he replied, the knife twisted in his stomach, not wanting her to play with his affections. "You told me you never thought about us together." He moved to walk away from her.

"No!" She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, her sense of panic making her desperate. "Please listen to me! I didn't say anything then because I was too wrapped up thinking about all the times in the past that I thought something might be happening between us!"

"Lorelai…" he said surprised by her actions but trying to unwind her arms from his neck. She hung on tighter.

"I have been saying the wrong things to you all month! All I've thought about is us! How much I want us to be together. Please, Luke…" her voice petered out as she cried into his neck.

He could feel the hot tears on his neck and soaking into his flannel and his thoughts went off in the opposite direction. He couldn't believe he had affected her this way. There was no denying her actions were genuine. She was almost hysterical over losing _him_. He could feel that spark of hope suddenly flare again with a vengeance and elation was triumphant. His arms slipped around her.

"Lorelai," he said trying to calm her down.

"Oh Luke, please," she begged, caught up in her own hysteria, knowing she failing, she wasn't telling him what she needed him to know. She didn't hear the change in his voice or feel his arms around her.

Her legs which had been threatening to collapse on her all night finally gave out and she sagged against him. He quickly tightened his grip and knew he needed to calm her down so they could really talk. He managed to bend and slip his arm under her knees and pick her up. He moved to the couch but seeing his stuff on it, turned to the bed.

"Sssh, its okay," he whispered against her hair. He hated himself for reducing her to this. Her sobs tore at him. He set her on the bed and tried to stand back but it was clear she wasn't about to let go of him. He picked her up again, moved her more towards the center of the bed and stretched out the best he could beside her. He took off his cap and tossed it across the room onto the couch.

"Lorelai, calm down," he said rubbing her back, her hair under his cheek. "Relax, everything will be fine."

The rush of adrenalin that had been spurring her on suddenly ebbed quickly and completely and she was very, very tired. She was only aware that she was still holding onto Luke. She slowly quieted and relaxed against him, exhausted by the night's events, and surprisingly drifted off to sleep.

She had no idea how long she slept but figured it must have been a while. When she woke up she realized she was lying in Luke's bed, her grip on him had relaxed and his arm was casually draped around her waist. The light was still on and the room was dimly lit but she could see everything clearly.

They were lying on their sides facing each other, slightly apart. She looked into his face. His eyes were closed in sleep and for the first time, she had a chance to study his face close up without him being aware.

He looked so boyish. Lines of worry and expression were smoothed out making him look years younger and even more attractive than he already was. Her eyes traveled over the ridiculously long lashes that men always seemed to have. They just framed his eyes so perfectly. Her gaze wandered over the long straight nose, the pleasing shape of his mouth and the strong line of his jaw, liberally covered with stubble.

She smiled, reached out and ran her forefinger over his cheek, enjoying the rough feel under her finger.

His lashes lifted suddenly and she was caught in a sea of clear blue fringed by those long lashes. He had not been asleep. She felt a jolt go through both of them and her finger stopped its path momentarily then continued on all the while staring into his eyes.

Luke said nothing but felt himself tumbling into the depths of Lorelai's eyes. He had been too keyed up to sleep. He knew they still had to talk and was actually looking forward to clearing the air between them and vocalizing the new nature of their relationship, the one he saw openly written in her eyes. But for the moment, he was too caught up in her and the way she was making him feel.

Luke leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips with his own then moved back. Not much time passed before he brushed her lips a second time, longer, harder, deeper, feeling her response. He backed away and looked into her eyes. He parted her lips on the third kiss, a kiss that was both demanding and tender. Her tongue twined with his. He felt her arms tighten around him and he pulled her closer. He drew back again.

"Lorelai," he whispered in a shaky voice, "are you sure?"

Lorelai looked into his eyes and smiled. Her eyes dropped to his lips for a moment then dropped to his flannel shirt. She moved her hands to this chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

It took Luke a moment to realize what she was doing. He looked down and saw her working the buttons out of their holes and he turned his attention to her clothing.

They took their time undressing each other. Now that the moment had arrived neither wanted to rush, both wanted to savor the experience of their first time. So they moved closer and further apart while shoes, socks and jeans were removed. Explored newly exposed skin with mouths and tongues receiving encouragement in the sighs and moans of the other. Finally they had stripped off every piece of clothing.

Luke eased Lorelai onto her back, his mouth blazing a trail down to her breasts. His hands came up and cupped them as his mouth reached its destination. He caught her gaze and held it as his lips and tongue connected with an erect nipple. Her eyes flared with pleasure as her back arched, thrusting her breasts upward, offering herself to him. Her hands gently caressed his head and they slid through his hair and down his back, marveling at the feel of bare skin.

Lorelai pushed Luke onto his side and rolled to face him, her hands exploring his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair and pressing a soft kiss on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. This was so much better than her dreams; she was giving pleasure as well as taking it and they were eagerly turning control over to the other as they pleased.

She could see how ready he was. She was too and it amused her that they hadn't even really touched each other below the waist yet. Luke put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her deeply. The urgency of the kiss told her they were going to speed things up a bit.

Luke reached behind him and rooted around in the nightstand drawer, drawing out a condom. She watched him fumble with the package and she took the initiative.

"Let me." She took the package as he leaned his forehead against hers. He trembled as he watched her open the package then felt his very body dissolving in bliss as she carefully rolled it down his length. She cupped him then ran a fingertip along the heavy, pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft.

His hand skimmed down her back, over her ass, down her thigh as he brought her knee up to rest on his waist and kissing her. He nudged her onto her back, following her, positioning himself and getting her ready for that first thrust. He braced himself on his forearms as she reached down and guided him inside her.

Luke slowly thrust in, pushing his full length inside her. He saw her eyes round and her mouth drop open and she let out a shaky "Oh." His heat and the throbbing pulsated inside her, touching her everywhere.

"Are you okay," he asked barely holding back.

She smiled at him and he felt her legs locking around his waist. "Oh yeah."

Luke gave her a long, hot, open-mouthed kiss as he slowly began moving inside her. It only took a few moments for them to find a rhythm. He was having trouble holding back, the way she tightened around him was driving him crazy. She was gasping at his teasing strokes, as he quickly buried himself inside her, pulled out, only to return again and again.

Lorelai marveled at how Luke seemed to be touching her everywhere. Lips alternating between her neck and her breasts sending even more sensual shocks coursing through her body, his hands caressing her body, making her feel special and truly loved. She lightly streaked her nails up and down his back, causing him to groan and move faster. They were both so close.

He buried his face in her neck, unerringly finding one of her sensitive spots and lightly sank his teeth into her skin just hard enough to make her arch up against him as she climaxed. As her muscles spasmed around him, she took him over the edge as well. As they rode out their pleasure, Luke's frantic thrusting slowed as he took them down slowly, allowing them both to enjoy the sensations to the fullest.

It was a long moment before Luke lifted his head. He stared down at Lorelai and he kissed her softly. As he tried to move away from her, her arms and legs tightened around him. He looked back into her eyes questioningly but her mouth curved into a slight smile. His answering smile was much broader. He gently smoothed her hair away from her face and she relaxed and let him go. He sprawled out on his back next to her for a minute then raised himself up on one elbow.

"I'll be right back," he said brushing his lips to hers. "I'm going to get a towel and a wash cloth for you."

Her eyes followed him to the bathroom then she stretched contentedly and looked around the apartment.

Luke emerged from the bathroom. He had cleaned himself up and was carrying a towel and a cloth. He turned out the lights that had been left on and slipped back into bed next to Lorelai. There was enough light from the streetlamps outside to dimly light the apartment. He noticed she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze to the couch.

"You were going to leave," she stated, still looking at his belongings.

"Yes."

She raised her eyes to his and he could see the question in them.

"I couldn't stand to open tomorrow knowing you wouldn't be coming in."

"I don't understand what happened," she said.

"You made it sound like things were going to go back to the way they were before the bet," Luke confessed. "I couldn't handle that. I wanted us to be together but it seemed like you didn't. I thought it would be better not to torture myself by seeing you."

Lorelai closed her eyes and hugged him to her. "I have been all kinds of stupid over the past month," she said sorrowfully. "I kept having these wild dreams about you and every time I got near you I got confused over the whole coffee thing and flustered over the dreams…" she shook her head. "I wanted a relationship with you but I didn't want to start it because of a bet," she admitted shyly. "You deserve better than that. I tried to tell you when we kissed but it came out wrong."

Luke's grip tightened as he remembered that day. "I was so sure that my feelings meant nothing to you. That I was going to be some love-sick sucker who would never get a chance with you."

Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. I think we both really suck at communicating."

He looked at her seriously hoping he wasn't moving too fast but knowing he had to say it. "Let me stay this in plain English then: I love you."

Luke was relieved to see the immediate smile on her face.

She leaned over and almost reverently stroking his face before she kissed him. "Luke? I love you too."

He hugged her to him, happy, and when they drew back he noticed an impish gleam in her eye.

"You are about to get so lucky." She noticed he was starting to respond to her again. She reached over for another condom and would have put it on but he stopped her.

"I'll do it. Last time you almost killed me." She grinned at him, unrepentant.

Lorelai ran her fingers over his chest and began pressing open mouth kisses on his upper body, the tip of her tongue flicking at him, tracing patterns on his skin.

"Is this okay?" she asked him, wondering how he would handle her being the aggressor.

"Are you kidding?" Luke replied astonished that she would even ask. "You're making one of my favorite dreams come true."

She gave him a promisingly evil glance and returned to kissing him. One finger ran down his ribs, circled his belly button then her nail lightly traced the fine line of hair that trickled down from his stomach. His breath caught momentarily then he reached over to cup one of her breasts and play with the nipple.

Luke forced his eyes open, watching her. But seeing and feeling her caress him and position herself over him was almost too much for him to bear.

She gave him a sly wink and slowly sank down on him. The moan that erupted from her lips brought a corresponding one from him. His hands went to her waist to steady and support her. She leaned over and kissed him, her erect nipples brushing against his chest inflaming him further.

He gripped her waist tightly as she pushed up from his chest and he rotated his hips as he thrust upward into her. Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprise at how quickly he had turned the tables and he was directing their passion. Her hands covered his as he was once again sliding in and out of her, making her crazy with lust. Her head fell back and she moaned his name.

"Luke, oh god," she panted and looked down at him. His eyes were watching her face, his body thrusting upward and all she could do was glide up and down, meeting his strokes. He pumped faster as her hands slipped up her body and cupped her breasts, tweaking her own nipples, watching him watch her lose control.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, she arched her back and she let out a cry, unable to form any actual words. He kept going, letting her ride it out completely before collapsing on him.

She felt that wondrous languor, the delicious feeling of being sated. She was calming but the wonderful pulsating feeling was still humming inside her. She felt his hands slid down to her bottom and give her a contented little pat.

Suddenly he rolled them over and began thrusting again. Lorelai realized in shock that he hadn't achieved his own release; he was working towards it and taking her with him again.

The force of his release took her over the edge this time and she sank her teeth into his shoulder, his answering groan reverberating through her entire body.

It was a long time before Luke raised his head. He smiled into the shimmering pools of blue that were filled with wondrous adoration. He gently withdrew, smiling at her groan of protest as he left her. Luke solicitously got them settled in bed, drew her close and kissed her then they both relaxed into sleep, content and perfectly at ease in each other's arms.

* * *

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open slowly. The morning sunlight suffused the room with a soft light. It was a perfect morning after one hell of a perfect night. 

She realized she and Luke were a tangle of limbs. Sometime during the night they had molded and twined themselves around each in such a way that she couldn't move without waking him up. She relaxed back into the mattress. She always enjoyed spending quiet mornings in bed and she had a feeling Luke would too.

It wasn't long before she felt him shift slightly, his hand caressing her hip. She felt a finger lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"Morning," he said sleepily. Lorelai's stomach flipped. His expression was so slumberous and the glimmer in his half-opened eyes was too sexy by half.

"Hey," she said giving him a soft morning kiss which he returned.

"I think we played Twister when we were sleeping," he commented finally taking note of their position.

"Naked Twister," she agreed.

"Is there any other kind?" he shot back.

"We'll have to try it sometime," she suggested.

"Count on it," he assured her.

Lorelai caught her breath. They were in bed and they were bantering. As awful as last night had started out, as sure as she had been that the change in their relationship had to affect their friendship she never expected to get him back completely, all facets of their relationship intact. And yet here he was: diner man, coffee supplier, source of support, shoulder to cry on, best friend, and lover—her Luke.

"What?" he asked curiously, then it struck him too and he grinned. "I guess some habits are hard to break," he acknowledged fully appreciating the depth of their relationship and the new level they had both somehow successfully achieved.

He kissed her again but before things could go any further they were interrupted by her stomach growling—loudly.

They both laughed at the comic aspect of the situation. "I suppose you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, hey shouldn't you be at the diner?"

"I had Cesar open—remember?"

"Oh yeah," her eyes strayed to his duffle bag on the couch.

"But I definitely can make you breakfast."

"With coffee? Lots of coffee?" she asked eagerly.

"Your own personal pot," he said nodding. "I'll even put your name on it."

"Ah, a dream come true," she rhapsodized. He grinned at her. "I guess we should get up. I really need a shower."

"Okay, you can go first," he agreed and they untangled themselves.

Lorelai got up and he watched her walk toward the bathroom, his eyes glued to her naked backside. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. His grin got wider as his eyes were treated with a stunning view of her gorgeous body. He realized he would never have to imagine what she looked like again. He was suddenly sorry that the need for food had taken over.

"Did you really mean what you said last night about me making your dream come true?" she asked shyly.

"Absolutely."

"Hmm," she pondered for a moment. "Remind me to tell you about some of my dreams," she said suggestively. "Not all of them took place in bed." Her eyes sparkled with an impish hint as she turned and headed into the bathroom.

He stared at the empty doorway and heard the shower start up before he jumped out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Breakfast would have to wait.

* * *

"Just so you know, the water did not turn cold during my dream," Lorelai assured him. She was fully dressed, checking her appearance in the mirror. 

"It's okay," he replied from the edge of the bed where he was sitting, also dressed, tying his shoes. "We were almost done anyway."

"But we could have stayed in there longer," she pouted.

"Your skin was starting to prune."

"Fine," she conceded. "Then feed me."

"You're bossy," he mock-complained.

"I'm hungry and it's your fault. Man, the calories we burned last night…" she winked at him.

"You really want to walk into the diner with everyone down there?" He was surprised she wanted to go public with their new relationship so soon.

"I can barely keep my hands off you as it is," Lorelai admitted. "They are gonna figure it out anyway. We can see how long it takes them to notice."

"Okay," he agreed.

Luke led her out of his apartment and they started down the steps.

"Hey, wait," Lorelai stopped him on the stairs. She looked down shyly as he turned around.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know," she blushed slightly, "I still plan on giving you your thirty nights."

"Huh?" Luke was clearly confused.

"The bet…now that we're," she gestured between them, "I want to give you your thirty nights. I mean, more than thirty nights, but I want to give you thirty extra-special nights."

Luke grinned at her, remembering how perfect it had been last night. "You don't have to do that," he said stepping back up to stand on the same step with her. Lorelai leaned against the wall.

"I know. I just want to," she stated simply.

"Thirty nights huh?" Luke said, contemplating. If they were anything like last night… "We'll kill each other."

"Yeah," she replied, remembering the last time they had had this conversation, "but what a way to go." She kissed him softly. "I'm gonna start planning immediately."

"I have _no_ problem with that," he said matter-of-factly, "but for now, breakfast. You need to keep up your strength."

Lorelai laughed delightedly and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Rory was nervous. She sat at a table in the diner, playing with her breakfast, wondering what had happened last night. Her mother never came back home. Everybody was talking about the fact that Luke was having Cesar run the diner for the next few days and Luke was no where to be seen. 

"The look on her face last night when she left the diner," Miss Patty's voice broke into Rory's thoughts. "And today Luke is gone. Whatever happened between them, it's clear it was serious."

"It had to be," Babette voice rasped. "She never took one sip of coffee!"

"I know," Miss Patty agreed then audibly gasped. "Oh my god, will you look at that!" she exclaimed loudly.

Rory raised her eyes to the counter area and saw her mother and Luke and oh my god, were they….

"They're holding hands!" Babette squawked in a loud voice.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged amused glances.

"What was that about twenty seconds?" she asked. No keeping secrets in this town.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "I'll call Guinness."

She grinned at him and he squeezed her hand in reply before letting it go. "Fresh coffee, coming up."

Lorelai spotted Rory sitting at a table and quickly made her way over and sat down.

"Hey kiddo," she beamed at her daughter.

Rory surveyed her mother, noticing her radiant glow and relaxed demeanor. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Luke walked up with a cup of coffee and set it down.

"Hey I thought you were going to make me a fresh pot!" she complained good-naturedly.

"It is fresh," he replied. "The rest of its brewing now. I just filled the cup and brought it over."

Lorelai took a hefty swig of coffee. "Hello, old friend." Almost as if she couldn't stop herself, her fingers brushed Luke's arm then she turned back to Rory. "Everything is perfect."

"Lorelai," Miss Patty cut into the conversation. "How are you this morning?"

"You know how it goes Patty, just another day," Lorelai replied. She knew that both gossips were dying to get the full scoop of the story but Lorelai wasn't going to share.

"I must say, I like that outfit on you," Miss Patty said pointedly. "I like it almost as much as I did when I saw it on you yesterday."

Lorelai shrugged and turned her attention back to Luke. "Breakfast coming right up," he said. He gave her a wink and walked away.

Lorelai felt herself grinning like an idiot but didn't care. She sipped her coffee slowly, savoring the flavor she had missed over the past month. Rory grinned back at her, knowing better to ask any questions. She knew her mother would want to keep the more private details of this new relationship to herself and quite frankly she didn't want to know. Rory just nodded at her mother and grinned.

"I raised me one smart kid," Lorelai commented.

Luke approached the table bearing a heaping plate of all of her favorites and a pot of coffee.

"You said you'd put my name on it," Lorelai pouted as he refilled her cup.

"Hey Luke," Babette called out. "You won the town pool. Whatcha gonna do with all that money?"

Luke shrugged. He hadn't really given it a lot of thought.

"Might I suggest that institutional-sized coffee urn that you can practically swim in?" Lorelai suggested hopefully.

He shook his head. "No." Lorelai pouted again and he just smiled.

"I have to tell you, I am so glad this ended up so well," Patty confessed. "Although, Lorelai" she said suggestively, eyeing Luke, "I would have wagered something more…" she looked Luke up and down again, "fun."

"Hmm," Lorelai considered, knowing this would be hers and Luke's private joke on the town. "Maybe next time," she allowed.

"I am never, ever going to wager on anything with you ever again," Luke declared.

Lorelai looked into his eyes and he saw that impish gleam that always drove him crazy.

"Wanna bet?" she dared him.

Luke just smiled.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this story. Sigh. I am also never gonna finish writing this story. Believe it or not, I have two other ways to go with this so, what the heck, I'm gonna write them eventually. However, I need to take a little break, oh, to throw a shower, attend a reunion, pack, move, you know, stuff like that. I will be contacting those folks who privately emailed me about the second story, carrying out the original bet, looking to gauge how smutty my audience wants it. If you want to jump on that band wagon, email me. I probably won't be gone from here as long as I should. This is way too addicting! Hee. 

Reviews—Hell yes! I want the feedback! It'll just make me write more.

Thanks for coming along for the ride! (Yep, dirty!)


End file.
